


Всё, что нас объединяет

by Kaellig



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять причин ненавидеть Маркуса Кейна и одна, по которой Эбби Гриффин это всё равно не удаётся.<br/>(AU: что если на Землю вместо Рейвен полетел Кейн)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. упрямство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 в соавторстве с Mrs. D., у которой нет аккаунта на АО3.
> 
> На самом деле, история этого фика началась ещё раньше, зимой 2014/2015, когда в разговоре по скайпу я ляпнула: "А вот представь, если бы в пилотной серии Беллами стрелял не в Джаху, а в Кейна, и Эбби спасла бы, как и Джаху, превысив допустимый расход медикаментов. Вот как бы он жил после этого?" Соавтор поржала и попыталась представить. Дальше мы уже не смеялись, только плакали и писали.
> 
> А чудесная [galinaverbonol](https://www.youtube.com/user/galinaverbonol/videos) сделала к этому аду чудесный [трейлер](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kKFfiBFWsQ) <3

Эбби старается не смотреть на пациента, лежащего перед ней на операционном столе.  
У пациента есть имя, но Эбби не стоит сейчас об этом думать. Она знает, что раньше, на Земле, до ядерной катастрофы, врачам запрещали оперировать тех, с кем они были знакомы. Но Эбби старший хирург Ковчега, и никто кроме неё не может взять на себя ответственность за жизнь члена Совета.  
Хорошо, что охрана Ковчега умеет оказывать первую помощь; хорошо, что блок «Б», откуда отстыковывали корабль с Сотней, находится недалеко от медотсека; хорошо, что стрелял не профессиональный стрелок. На этом хорошие новости заканчиваются, потому что на операционном столе лежит Маркус Кейн с тремя пулевыми ранениями в грудь, и от действий Эбби зависит сейчас, выживет ли он. Она не хочет об этом думать и ещё раз повторяет про себя, что это просто очередной пациент и она просто делает свою работу.  
У Маркуса, впрочем, другие взгляды на происходящее.  
Он очень слаб, но всё ещё остаётся в сознании — Эбби знает, что его удерживает только бурлящий в крови адреналин. Взгляд Маркуса беспокойно мечется по лицам окружившего его медперсонала; зрачки слишком расширены и почти не реагируют на свет. Наконец он замирает, с усилием фокусируется на Эбби, и пальцы, перемазанные в его собственной крови, вдруг смыкаются на её запястье.  
— Тебе не хватит... не хватит одного пакета. Забудь.  
На мгновение — всего на мгновение — она перестаёт быть старшим хирургом и становится просто Эбби Гриффин, перед которой на операционном столе умирает её самый близкий друг.  
Справившись с собой, она осторожно высвобождает руку из слабого захвата и поворачивается к ассистирующему ей Джексону:  
— Мне нужна кровь.  
Её голос звучит твёрдо и уверенно, как всегда. Это просто очередная операция, ничего особенного.  
— Эбби. — Маркус снова пытается поймать её за руку, но пальцы лишь бессильно соскальзывают. — Эбби. Не смей.  
— Почему он всё ещё в сознании? — громко спрашивает она, пряча за раздражением подступающую панику: она прекрасно видит, что ассистенты уже готовят анестезию. Маркус всё ещё смотрит на неё, но Эбби отводит взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться на его повреждениях.  
Каждая из ран опасна сама по себе. В одной из них пузырится кровь — задето легкое; плохо. Дыхание частое и поверхностное — плохо. Давление падает скачками — очень плохо.  
Эбби закусывает губу. Он уже потерял слишком много крови и потеряет ещё столько же, когда она будет вытаскивать пули. На каждого пациента позволяется расходовать не больше одного пакета донорской крови (они слишком ограничены в ресурсах), и для Маркуса этого было бы очевидно недостаточно. Обычно они признают подобные случаи безнадёжными и не тратят медикаменты попусту. Эбби поднимает голову и сталкивается с растерянным взглядом Джексона, понимающего всё не хуже неё. Это каким-то образом подстегивает её решимость. Перед ней пациент, нет — перед ней Маркус Кейн, и плевала она на правила.  
— Мне нужно больше крови.  
Джексон собирается что-то возразить, но вместо этого просто кивает.  
Эбби заканчивает операцию через четыре часа и сорок пять минут. Она бросает взгляд на мониторы, чтобы ещё раз убедиться: показатели стабильны, затем кладет скальпель, благодарит персонал за работу и твёрдой походкой выходит из операционной.  
Только тогда её начинает трясти.  
Она на автопилоте добирается до своей каюты, дрожащими руками запирает дверь и просто опускается на пол, уткнувшись лицом в колени и закрыв голову руками. Во время операции на ней были халат и перчатки, но ей всё равно кажется, что она покрыта кровью Маркуса.  
Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем она заставляет себя расцепить руки и выпрямиться. Ещё немного времени — и она поднимается на ноги. Больше всего ей хочется лечь на койку и чтобы её никто не трогал часов десять, но Сотня уже давно добралась до Земли, и Эбби просто необходимо узнать показатели с браслета Кларк. Ей необходимо убедиться в том, что оба дорогих ей человека пережили этот день, — прежде чем её арестуют и казнят за нарушение правил Ковчега.  
Она переодевается и приходит в мониторинговый центр. Телоний Джаха, разумеется, там; увидев её, он мягко улыбается и снова поворачивается к экранам, неотрывно вглядываясь в фотографию своего сына.  
Показатели с браслета Уэллса в норме — как и показатели Кларк, и Эбби чувствует, как у неё наворачиваются слёзы облегчения. Она всё сделала правильно, она была права, и всё остальное уже не имеет значения.  
— Я слышал, ты сотворила сегодня чудо для Маркуса, — негромко говорит Телоний.  
— Я выполнила свой долг.  
Эбби вздёргивает подбородок и расправляет плечи, готовая к тому, что последует. Она никогда не забывает, что Телоний не только её друг, но и канцлер — он слишком хорошо это продемонстрировал, когда приговорил к казни Джейка.  
— Я рад, что он выжил. Без Маркуса нам было бы тяжело.  
Телоний замолкает, по-прежнему глядя на мониторы, и Эбби хмурится, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Телоний, я нарушила закон.  
— С благой целью, — перебивает он и наконец поворачивается. — Эбби, я не могу позволить Ковчегу тебя потерять. Если бы мне пришлось выбирать между тобой и Кейном, я выбрал бы тебя, даже не задумываясь, но вы оба живы и вы оба нужны нам.  
— Ты собираешься сделать для меня исключение?  
— Ради всех нас, Эбби, — уверенно отвечает Телоний и ободряюще улыбается. — Хотя бы для того, чтобы ты снова увидела дочь.

***

Он открывает глаза, ещё не вполне осознавая себя; лишь мгновением позже, уже уставившись в металлический потолок, он вспоминает собственное имя, а спустя ещё вздох — звуки выстрелов и три сильных удара в грудь.  
Его зовут Маркус Кейн, и несколько (сколько? сколько, чёрт подери, он провалялся без сознания?) часов назад его убили.  
Горло саднит, каждый вдох сопровождает режущая боль, будто в лёгкие насыпали битого стекла, и это совсем не похоже на смерть, какой он её представлял. Он определённо не мёртв, если только не попал в ад из дурацких сказок матери, но в то, что ад может выглядеть как медотсек Ковчега, он не верит. Чёртова Эбби Гриффин.  
Когда он приходит в себя во второй раз, у него уже, по крайней мере, не возникает проблем ни с самоидентификацией, ни с распознаванием обстановки вокруг, и то, что он видит перед собой, определенно является медотсеком.  
Он чувствует, как что-то холодное касается его кожи, и с трудом перекатывает голову по подушке.  
— Советник, вам нельзя двигаться, — говорит молодая медсестра, и по оттенку беспокойства в её голосе понятно, что это не формальное предупреждение.  
Маркус фокусирует на ней взгляд, и девушка опускает глаза. Дженни Перкинс, девятнадцать лет, родители — рабочие из Сада, вспоминает он и пытается спросить, как оказался здесь. Но губы не слушаются, и из горла вырывается лишь сдавленный полухрип-полустон. Маркус морщится и, собравшись с силами, предпринимает новую попытку, выталкивая из себя совсем другой вопрос:  
— Где доктор Гриффин?  
— Вам нельзя двигаться, — вместо ответа повторяет Дженни Перкинс и вводит в вену снотворное.  
Он проваливается в забытьё, не успев додумать до конца мысль о том, что любое нарушение правил карается на Ковчеге смертью.  
Ему снится космос. Все звуки исчезают, вокруг остается только чёрная пустота, готовая поглотить его целиком. Это уже больше похоже на то, как он представляет себе смерть, и Маркус расслабляется, совершенно не собираясь сопротивляться. Сопровождающая его последнее время боль отступает. Сквозь плотную, почти осязаемую тишину с трудом прорываются какие-то звуки, Маркус почти различает чей-то голос, кажущийся ему знакомым. Вспомнить, кому он принадлежит, почему-то кажется чрезвычайно важным.  
Открыв глаза, Маркус видит перед собой размытое лицо Эбби Гриффин, делает рваный вдох, и лёгкие снова наполняет битое стекло. Видимо, он всё-таки попал в ад.  
В следующий раз его опять будят голоса. Дышать уже почти не больно. Во всяком случае, ему больше не кажется, что проще было бы перестать дышать вовсе.  
У дверей медотсека Дженни Перкинс ругается с кем-то, стараясь приглушать голос:  
— К нему нельзя!  
— Вы не понимаете, советнику нужна эта информация.  
У её собеседника по-восточному мягкие интонации, но за обманчивой вкрадчивостью угадывается едва сдерживаемое раздражение.  
Шамвэй.  
— Пропустите, — хрипло приказывает Маркус, поражаясь тому, насколько слабо звучит его голос.  
Шамвэй бесцеремонно отодвигает Дженни плечом и подходит к койке Кейна.  
— Где доктор Гриффин? — спрашивает тот, впиваясь взглядом в лицо своего заместителя.  
— Что? — вежливо переспрашивает Шамвэй.  
— Я задал вопрос, — цедит Маркус сквозь зубы; во рту появляется привкус железа, а комната начинает расплываться перед глазами, но он упрямо повторяет: — Доктор Гриффин. Где она?  
— Не знаю, — Шамвэй нетерпеливо пожимает плечами и замолкает, буравя шефа нечитаемым взглядом. Маркус начинает злиться, он почти уверен, что Шамвэй тянет нарочно. — Возможно, в мониторинговом центре. Либо у канцлера.  
Привкус железа во рту усиливается, и Маркус заходится кашлем, скорчившись на кровати. Простыни окрашиваются красным.  
— Сэр? — окликает его Шамвэй, не двигаясь с места.  
— Я же вас предупреждала! — зло шипит Дженни и бросается куда-то из медотсека.  
С трудом сделав несколько вздохов, Маркус снова переводит взгляд на Шамвэя.  
— Что произошло?  
— В вас стрелял Беллами Блейк, он хотел проникнуть на корабль Сотни. Среди заключенных была его сестра.  
Маркуса охватывает раздражение.  
— Я видел стрелявшего. Я спрашивал не об этом. — Он снова закашливается, захлебываясь собственной кровью, но выдавливает: — Почему он стрелял? Ему бы не пришло это в голову самому.  
Перед глазами расплываются разноцветные круги; крови во рту становится всё больше, он пытается перевернуться на бок, но сил не хватает.  
Шамвэй делает шаг, но будто натыкается на невидимое препятствие и останавливается, просто наблюдая за задыхающимся шефом с отстранённым интересом.  
Маркус слышит какой-то шум, доносящийся словно издалека, кто-то переворачивает его и фиксирует голову. Он выплевывает скопившуюся во рту кровь, судорожно вдыхает. Когда ему наконец удаётся сфокусировать взгляд, он обнаруживает перед собой Эбби Гриффин.  
— Я оперировала его почти пять часов не для того, чтобы он захлебнулся кровью по вашей вине, — почти рычит она на отступившего к стене Шамвэя и с не меньшим гневом обращается к самому Маркусу: — Тебе так не терпится на тот свет?  
Одной рукой Эбби придерживает Маркуса за плечо, другой с осторожностью, противоречащей её тону, откидывает с его лба слипшиеся от пота волосы. Он уже не верит собственным глазам и инстинктивно хватается за её предплечье, чтобы убедиться: да, это не игра подсознания, это действительно она. Но этого не может быть. Её присутствие здесь в корне противоречит всему, что он знает о мире, в котором они живут.  
Он должен быть мёртв — по всем писаным и неписаным правилам, и был бы, если бы Эбби Гриффин не нарушила закон. В том, что он жив, Маркус уже не сомневается.  
Но если он жив, то мертва должна быть Эбби Гриффин, однако вот она — стоит рядом с ним, смотрит с тревогой и держится за его плечо тёплыми пальцами, совсем не похожая на мертвеца или галлюцинацию.  
Всё вместе это никак не укладывается в его голове. Оба этих факта не могут существовать одновременно в привычной ему реальности. Единственная причина, по которой это могло бы происходить, кажется ему невозможной. Совет не мог проявить подобную слабость.  
Маркус закрывает глаза и позволяет себе отключиться.  
Где-то внутри он чувствует облегчение: последнее, чего бы он желал, это стать причиной её смерти.  
О Совете он подумает позже. 


	2. принципиальность

— Ну вот, приходи завтра, мы повторим, и станет легче.  
Эбби ободряюще улыбается пациентке. Она прекрасно знает, что легче той уже не станет, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не придумают что-нибудь с системой жизнеобеспечения, а вряд ли эта девочка, с её-то диагнозом, доживет до того момента. Всё, чем может помочь ей Эбби, — это дать ложную надежду.  
Заметив краем глаза движение, она поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть вошедшего в медотсек Джексона. Тот замирает на мгновение, пытаясь отыскать её взглядом, затем решительно подходит, и Эбби сразу настораживает взволнованное выражение его лица.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Первое, что приходит ей в голову: Кейн. Ухудшение состояния?  
Едва встав на ноги, он покинул медотсек, предварительно высказав Эбби всё, что думал по поводу её действий: по его мнению, она должна была просто смотреть на то, как он умирает. С тех пор они не разговаривали и почти не виделись. Перевязки ему делал Джексон и каждый раз жаловался Эбби, что Кейн смотрит на него не как на врача, а как минимум на соучастника преступления.  
— Сотня, — вопреки её ожиданиям, отвечает Джексон, понизив голос, и Эбби кажется, что у неё остановилось сердце. Пропустив удар, оно начинает биться быстрее; Эбби, облизав пересохшие губы, с трудом произносит:  
— Что? Что с ними, Джексон?  
— Мы теряем сигналы браслетов.  
Позабыв о пациентах, она бросается в мониторинговый центр и бессильно смотрит, как один за другим гаснут экраны с жизненными показателями Сотни. Ей хочется разбить их все, но она лишь сжимает губы и как заведённая повторяет про себя: «Должна быть причина». Ей кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она наконец поймет, что происходит.  
Понимание не приходит. В голове Эбби рождается тысяча и одна теория, вплоть до того, что дети попали в зону с аномальными радиоволнами, которые перебивают сигнал браслетов. Ни одна из теорий не выдерживает никакой критики, но Эбби готова поверить во что угодно, только не в версию, кажущуюся очевидной Совету, — версию о том, что Земля просто непригодна для жизни и они все мертвы либо будут мертвы в скором времени. «Они снимают браслеты», — говорит Рейвен Рейес, заявляясь в медотсек накануне заседания Совета, и это звучит убедительнее всего, что успела придумать Эбби. Убедительнее и лучше.  
На Совет она приходит, готовая сражаться до конца, заранее заготовив все возможные аргументы, но кресло Маркуса, её главного оппонента, оказывается пустым. После того, как на Ковчеге, экономя запасы, понизили уровень кислорода, выздоровление Маркуса замедлилось, Эбби знает это из отчётов Джексона, но ей даже не приходило в голову, что такие пустяки способны удержать его в койке. На её памяти Маркус не пропускал ни одного заседания Совета. Эта мысль беспокоит её как врача, но отсутствие Маркуса делает её шансы на победу не просто реальными, а очень даже высокими: он наверняка был бы против её предложения, и предугадать результат голосования при его участии почти невозможно.  
Остальные советники неуверенно поглядывают на его кресло, не решаясь начать, и Эбби понимает, что должна действовать. У них нет времени, чтобы дожидаться Маркуса. Поэтому она встаёт и начинает свой доклад.  
— ...Проанализировав показатели Сотни, мы можем с уверенностью сказать, что проблема не в радиации, — говорит она, делает паузу, а потом, убедившись, что каждый из членов Совета смотрит на неё, победоносно добавляет: — Они просто снимают браслеты.  
Советники, хмурясь, начинают перешёптываться, но быстро замолкают, выжидающе глядя на неё, и Эбби задерживает дыхание. Она может лишь надеяться, что была достаточно убедительна.  
— Предлагаю голосовать. Кто за то, чтобы отключить от обеспечения двести двадцать граждан Ковчега? — подает голос Джаха. Советник Коул вяло пытается возразить, но замолкает, не находя поддержки.  
Голосовать без Маркуса неправильно, но соблазн слишком велик, и Эбби отрывисто кивает Джахе. Ей кажется, что она переступает сейчас некую черту, но заставляет себя отбросить эту мысль. Она в самом деле верит в то, о чём только что говорила, и точно знает, что у неё — у них с Кларк — есть три голоса, не считая самого Джаху. Даже если бы здесь был Маркус, он бы не смог ни на что повлиять. Впрочем, она понимает, что врёт самой себе: у него вполне хватило бы убедительности, чтобы перетянуть на свою сторону вечно сомневающегося Мьюри или кого-то ещё.  
Эбби ждёт и считает голоса. Двое за. Трое против. Значит, у них есть ещё десять дней, а потом они либо найдут выход, либо умрёт уже триста двадцать человек.  
Что-то заставляет её отвести взгляд от Джахи, и Эбби замечает прислонившегося к стене Маркуса. Судя по всему, он вошёл в зал никем не замеченный и молча наблюдал за ними уже некоторое время.  
Поймав её взгляд, Маркус переводит глаза на Джаху и, отделившись от стены, подходит к своему месту. Он проводит ладонью по спинке стула, но вместо того, чтобы сесть, задвигает его к столу и просто опирается на спинку обеими руками.  
— Уэллс тоже сам снял браслет? — насмешливо спрашивает он.  
— Не поздновато ли для возражений? — резко парирует советник Фуджи. Его племянник тоже в Сотне.  
Эбби замирает. Решение уже принято, но ей всё равно становится страшно. Видит Бог, она не желала открытого конфликта.  
— По правилам любой член Совета может высказать свои возражения, — снисходительно роняет Маркус. — Это их право... — он аккуратно кладет на стол металлический значок с выгравированной на нём эмблемой Ковчега, — и обязанность. Но вряд ли это важно, раз мне приходится вам об этом напоминать.  
Он покидает зал совещаний, и наступившая тишина оглушает Эбби. Её коллеги переглядываются, пытаясь скрыть растерянность и неловкость, советник Фуджи угрюмо буравит взглядом стол перед собой, а затем все одновременно начинают говорить — и Эбби выхватывает только отдельные фразы: «Он не может просто взять и уйти», «Какая разница», «Да что он себе позволяет». Джаха прерывает их, вскидывая руку, и Эбби замечает, что он напряженно смотрит именно на неё.  
— Голосование окончено. Собираемся через десять дней.  
Эбби кивает и первой выходит из зала. Вместо радости от победы её переполняют тревога, смятение и едкое чувство вины, которые толкают её на поиски Маркуса.  
Она находит его в оперативном штабе охраны Ковчега. Маркус сосредоточенно перебирает какие-то бумаги на своём столе, раскладывая их в ровные стопки.  
— Что за чертовщину ты устроил? — возмущённо спрашивает Эбби с порога. — Отличный план — сбежать! Ты знаешь, что первый кандидат на твое место — Диана Сидни?!  
— Не удивлюсь, если она его займёт. — Маркус пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от своих бумаг.  
— Она циничная лицемерка. — Эбби даже не утруждает себя смягчением углов, она слишком на взводе.  
— У вас подбирается отличная компания, советник Гриффин, — желчно усмехается он.  
Эбби хватает ртом воздух, и, так и не найдя, что возразить, сжимает зубы.  
Маркус непроизвольным жестом касается ладонью груди, усмешка пропадает с его лица, и когда он поднимает наконец взгляд, Эбби видит в нём лишь отрешённое спокойствие.  
— Ковчег существует, опираясь на определенные правила, — негромко начинает Маркус. — Каждое нарушение этих правил является угрозой для безопасности Ковчега, для принципов, заложенных теми, кто сумел пережить катастрофу. Ты нарушила правила, спасая меня, я нарушил правила, когда выжил. Это исключение. Такое случается, ты это знаешь, ты же просматриваешь все резолюции Совета. Ты за них голосуешь. Частный случай стал прецедентом, когда Совет закрыл глаза на то, что ты сделала. — Он делает короткую паузу, переводя дыхание, и снова утыкается в бумаги, но продолжает говорить: — Когда-то давно ты уговорила меня пойти против избранного канцлера, ссылаясь на нарушенные им правила. Долгие годы — почти всю нашу жизнь — мы вместе следили за тем, чтобы правила больше не нарушались. Нам приходилось принимать непростые решения. — Он снова переводит дыхание и отрывисто заканчивает: — Если это больше не нужно никому, кроме меня, — к черту всё. Я не готов бороться в одиночку. Тем более против тебя.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы бороться перестала я? — в гневе спрашивает Эбби. — Кого, по-твоему, я должна бросить: собственную дочь, всех наших людей, может быть, тебя?  
Он качает головой и вновь поднимает голову:  
— Я слишком устал для этого разговора.  
Эбби стискивает зубы и несколько секунд смотрит ему в глаза. Взгляд у Маркуса действительно смертельно усталый. И он действительно не желает с ней больше спорить, понимает вдруг она.  
Ничего не ответив, она уходит. В отличие от Маркуса, у неё ещё есть дела и силы, чтобы ими заняться.  
Рейвен Рейес всего восемнадцать, но она лучший механик Ковчега за последние пятьдесят два года и её парень — один из Сотни. Эбби знает, как использовать её, чтобы спасти триста двадцать жизней.

***

— Вам следует перебраться обратно в медотсек, — хмуро говорит Джексон, меняя повязку. — Это единственное место, где сейчас приемлемый для вас уровень кислорода.  
Маркус хочет огрызнуться, но напоминает себе, что это не Эбби. Мальчишка не виноват в том, что привык во всём полагаться на её мнение — как и многие на Ковчеге.  
Он слабо ухмыляется:  
— В медотсеке я быстрее сдохну от нотаций нашего старшего врача, чем здесь — от слишком высокого уровня углекислого газа.  
Джексон несмело улыбается в ответ.  
Эбби хорошо его обучила, он действует осторожно, накладывает бинты аккуратными слоями, стягивая грудь ровно настолько, насколько нужно. Маркус терпеливо не двигается, пока Джексон его перевязывает, и искренне благодарит, когда тот заканчивает.  
— Я зайду завтра, — говорит Джексон, убирая бинты в сумку.  
Горло сдавливает приступом кашля, и Маркус вместо ответа просто кивает. Он сгибается пополам, пытаясь вздохнуть, и чувствует заботливое прикосновение Джексона.  
— Подумайте о медотсеке, — с беспокойством говорит тот и добавляет: — Не думаю, что Эбби будет сейчас читать нотации.  
— Что-то случилось? — Маркус вскидывает голову, впиваясь в лицо Джексона цепким взглядом. Джексон сглатывает и быстро отводит глаза, тут же вспомнив, что перед ним находится самый опасный человек на Ковчеге.  
— Браслет Кларк погас, — выдавливает он, вжимая голову в плечи. Маркусу даже становится его жаль.  
— Эбби в порядке? — спрашивает он, сам понимая, насколько дурацкий вопрос задал: как можно быть в порядке, потеряв единственную дочь?  
— Она сильная, — отвечает Джексон и поднимает глаза, с неожиданным вызовом глядя на Кейна.  
Маркус не может просто прийти к ней — в конце концов, они всё ещё не разговаривают, — поэтому он будто бы случайно натыкается на неё в коридоре, потратив перед этим пару часов на то, чтобы её выследить её.  
Она напряжена, взгляд решителен и одновременно растерян, и когда она видит Маркуса, по лицу её пробегает лишь тень недовольства.  
— Что тебе нужно, Маркус?  
— Я... — Он понимает, что не может сказать ничего, что действительно помогло бы ей, и скомкано произносит: — Мне жаль.  
— Иди к чёрту со своей жалостью, — зло бросает она. — Дай дорогу.  
Маркус бессильно смотрит ей вслед. Он не может вернуть Кларк, он не может сделать так, чтобы проблема с кислородом перестала висеть над Ковчегом дамокловым мечом, он даже не может успокоить человека, которого привык считать своим ближайшим другом.  
Ночью он никак не может заснуть; из-за нехватки кислорода ему всё время кажется, что он может задохнутся. Маркус выходит из каюты, и, жестом отослав охрану, просто отправляется бродить по непривычно пустынным станциям.  
Где-то на Мехе он встречает обнимающуюся парочку и отступает в тень, наблюдая, как молодые люди, весело переговариваясь, скрываются в одном из тупиковых коридоров. Маркус грустно улыбается: этот коридор был популярен среди влюбленных, ещё когда он сам был кадетом. Есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются.  
Все они заперты в металлическом гробу, висящем на орбите мёртвой планеты, обреченные на существование — просто сохранённый генофонд. Даже если бы они нашли способ восполнить ресурсы, через несколько поколений человечество бы всё равно ждало вырождение. Только скрывшаяся в коридоре парочка этого ещё не понимает.  
Маркус прислоняется плечом к металлическому перекрытию и смотрит в иллюминатор. Там, за толстым герметичным стеклом — Земля.  
Он с усилием отводит взгляд и заставляет себя идти дальше.  
Миновав жилые отсеки Мехи, он направляется на Эпсилон, по пути проходит через Сад. Коридоры Ковчега пусты, только охрана вытягивается по стойке смирно, завидев своего командира.  
Маркус кивает, рассеянно скользит взглядом по лицам подчинённых и скрывается в узких переходах Эпсилона.  
Он чувствует себя мертвецом, блуждающим по кладбищу, в которое через четыре месяца превратится Ковчег, потому что Совет не в силах принять трудное, но единственно верное решение.  
Через пару дней он получает сообщение от Найджел. Найджел — чума Ковчега, у неё можно купить всё, что угодно, по сходной цене: от самогона до куска какой-нибудь станции. Иногда Найджел торгует сплетнями, иногда — чужими тайнами. Иногда — ещё и голосами избирателей. Бизнес Найджел построен на нарушении правил, а они нарушаются постоянно, уж это Маркус знает как никто другой.  
— Что тебе нужно? — с отвращением спрашивает он, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Хочу кое-что тебе рассказать. — Её губы растягиваются в услужливой улыбке. Взгляд у Найджел маслянистый, и Маркусу это совершенно не нравится. Довольная Найджел — это всегда к неприятностям.  
— Явки с повинной будет достаточно, — грубо обрубает он, — если нет, то я пошел.  
Он уже почти уходит, когда Найджел бросает ему в спину:  
— Даже если это связано с твоей подружкой Эбби Гриффин?  
Маркус разворачивается и с нарочитым удивлением приподнимает бровь — Найджел нельзя показывать заинтересованность, иначе она вцепится как пиранья:  
— А что с ней?  
— Они с Рейвен Рейес попросили меня достать регулятор давления. Я всего лишь повар, поэтому не могла отказать советнику, — она смотрит на него с деланным сочувствием и заканчивает, смакуя каждое слово: — Даже если её просьба незаконна.  
Маркус не меняется в лице, только делает к Найджел ещё один шаг, практически нависая над ней.  
— Я — гражданка Ковчега, — она поднимает руки, вновь улыбаясь, — и считаю, что законы должны распространяться на всех, а ты?  
Он готов к чему-то подобному. Найджел не была бы Найджел, если бы не попробовала укусить.  
— Обвинять члена Совета? Занятный способ самоубийства.  
Она выкладывает на стол пакетик с морфием и подмигивает Маркусу.  
— Знаешь, я ведь оказываю тебе услугу. Я слышала о вашем милом скандале, и мне показалось это несправедливым.  
Маркус забирает морфий, разворачивается и уже через плечо бросает:  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
Жадный взгляд Найджел провожает его до тех пор, пока Маркус не скрывается за поворотом.  
Судя по всему, начался очередной раунд подковёрных интриг, а он не знает даже, кто его затеял. Найджел не сдаёт своих клиентов просто так.  
Ему кажется, что морфий прожигает карман куртки.  
Где искать Эбби, он догадывается очень быстро: Эбби Гриффин и осторожность — совершенно несовместимые вещи. Он быстро идёт по коридорам станции, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться. Его гонит вперёд отчаянная злость: то ли на Эбби, так неудачно связавшуюся с чёрным рынком; то ли на Найджел, решившую сыграть втёмную.  
Он покидает Меху и сворачивает в технические коридоры, чтобы срезать путь. Уровень кислорода здесь ещё ниже, чем в основных отсеках; Маркус задыхается, цепляется за стены, но продолжает идти, уговаривая себя, что так всё равно быстрее.  
Через двадцать минут он открывает кодированный замок палубы «С». Если Эбби хотела спрятаться, то могла бы выбрать место получше — допуск после карантина остался ещё как минимум у двадцати человек.  
Он останавливается, пытаясь сосредоточиться; лёгкие горят от нехватки воздуха, и каждый вдох дается с трудом. Маркус сжимает зубы и расправляет плечи перед дверями на палубу.  
Войдя в отсек, он видит Эбби, загораживающую собой Рейвен Рейес. Выглядит она настолько решительно, что он не может не улыбнуться.  
— Маркус, — она как-то теряется, будто ожидала увидеть кого-то другого, — где твоя охрана?  
— Потерял по дороге. — Ему приходит в голову, что если эти двое захотят, то без труда его вырубят, он даже не сможет им помешать. — Какого черта ты творишь?  
— Я спасаю наших людей.  
— Гробишь, хотела ты сказать. Себя. Всех остальных. — Фразы между вдохами получаются слишком отрывистыми, но Маркус надеется, что она спишет это на злость.  
Однако Эбби слишком хороший врач, чтобы её можно было так просто обмануть. Она бросается к нему и хватает за запястье, проверяя пульс.  
— Ты идиот!  
— От идиотки слышу, — огрызается он. Голова идёт кругом, и он с помощью Эбби опускается на одно из выступающих перекрытий. — Кто надоумил тебя обратиться к Найджел и что, черт возьми, вы собираетесь делать?  
— Лететь на Землю. — Рейвен появляется из-за спины Эбби. Кажется, она готова его убить, если он скажет хоть слово против. — И это я связалась с той сукой. Она дала бракованный регулятор.  
Маркус закрывает глаза. Он на палубе, куда запрещено заходить, с Эбби, которая совершенно по-дилетантски спёрла запрещённый к выносу препарат из медотсека, и малолеткой-механиком, у которой явно отшибло последние мозги. Прекрасная картина.  
— Ты правда в это веришь? — спрашивает он, не двигаясь. — В то, что Сотня жива?  
— Да, — просто отвечает Эбби.  
Он не верит, что Земля обитаема, не верит, что Сотня выжила, но, должно быть, веры Эбби хватает на них двоих.  
Он наконец открывает глаза и смотрит на Рейвен:  
— Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы починить эту штуковину?  
Он не спрашивает, сможет ли Рейвен вообще её починить, но девчонка прекрасно понимает, что вариантов у неё нет.  
— Минут сорок.  
— Эбби, — Маркус достает из кармана морфий, — ради всего святого, верни это туда, откуда взяла. Прямо сейчас.  
Она смотрит на него с подозрением, но затем забирает пакетик и уходит. Маркус прижимается затылком к стене и просто ждёт.  
— Даже не будешь спрашивать через каждые пять минут, долго ли еще? — интересуется Рейвен.  
Она нервничает и потому дерзит, как напуганный подросток. Впрочем, она и есть подросток, но Маркус не собирается делать на это скидок: она считает себя взрослой, значит, он будет вести себя соответственно.  
— Ты же не стоишь у меня над душой, когда я допрашиваю нарушителей, — парирует он. — Оборудование уже внутри?  
— Да, — кивает Рейвен и больше не пытается задеть его.  
Через сорок пять минут она поворачивается к нему, удовлетворенно улыбаясь:  
— Готово.  
Маркус встает и проходит к кораблю, проводит кончиками пальцев по корпусу, ещё раз спрашивая себя, правильно ли поступает. Его взгляд скользит по обшивке и переходит на Рейвен. Ей восемнадцать. Вряд ли она попадет в те триста двадцать, которым придется умереть.  
— Проваливай, — спокойно говорит он. — Иди в свою каюту, потом скажешь, что спала последние десять часов. Скажешь, что плохо себя чувствовала. Эбби подтвердит.  
Он поднимает с пола скафандр и начинает натягивать его на себя.  
Рейвен, подлетев к нему, вцепляется в края костюма.  
— Да пошел ты! Я должна полететь! — Маркус хватает её за плечи, и в глазах Рейвен появляются злые слёзы. — Я должна! — Она пытается вырваться из его захвата, но Маркус даже в нынешнем состоянии держит слишком крепко.  
— Послушай меня, — негромко говорит он, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Рейвен замереть, — здесь, на Ковчеге, всё медленно, но неумолимо выходит из строя. И кому-то нужно следить за тем, чтобы всё окончательно не рухнуло раньше времени. Ты отличный инженер, Рейвен, и ты нужна здесь. А я нужен внизу.  
— Финн всегда вытаскивал меня, что бы ни случилось, — уже откровенно всхлипывает Рейвен, но Маркус знает, что она услышала его.  
— Он поймёт, — заверяет он и почему-то невольно думает об Эбби: поймёт ли она? — Я расскажу ему, как много ты сделала, чтобы спасти его.  
Рейвен ещё несколько секунд смотрит ему в глаза, затем отрывисто кивает, и он разжимает руки.  
Он застёгивает скафандр и надевает шлем. Рейвен, вытерев рукавом мокрые от слёз щеки, сосредоточенно проверяет все застёжки и крепления, затем показывает большой палец. Маркус забирается в корабль, садится на место пилота, и Рейвен захлопывает за ним люк.  
Затем она выходит с палубы, и Маркус, включив все датчики, нажимает на кнопку запуска. В этот момент его сознание полностью очищено от любых посторонних мыслей. Он думает только о своей миссии.  
И о том, что Эбби обязана оказаться права. Даже если он в это не верит. 


	3. безрассудство

— Признаться, я была уверена, что ваши с Маркусом Кейном пути давно разошлись. — Диана качает головой в притворном удивлении и подмигивает. — Вы отлично всех провели, что я могу сказать.  
— Я в самом деле не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — терпеливо повторяет Эбби уже в который раз за этот разговор. — О том, что он улетел на чёртовом допотопном челноке, который имел все шансы развалиться на части при входе в атмосферу, я узнала тогда же, когда и ты.  
Естественно, как она и предупреждала Маркуса, освободившееся место в Совете заняла именно Диана Сидни — бывший канцлер, от которой они вдвоём с таким трудом отделались несколько лет назад. Эбби была против, но чёртовой ведьме удалось убедить Джаху в своих исключительно мирных намерениях, и доводов Эбби тот больше не слушал. Именно Диана вызвалась руководить расследованием «побега» Маркуса Кейна, и, пожалуй, Эбби этому отчасти даже рада: неприязнь к давней противнице помогает справиться с бешенством, которое Эбби испытывает к Маркусу, и собраться с мыслями.  
Она уверена, что Диану сейчас просто распирает от счастья: ещё бы, святой Маркус Кейн нарушил правила, а Эбби Гриффин ещё и явно его покрывает. Да Диана мечтала об этом, должно быть, годами. Вот только чёрта с два она сможет что-то доказать. Каким бы лживым мерзавцем ни был Маркус, он позаботился о том, чтобы не осталось никаких доказательств причастности Эбби или Рейвен к его отлёту.  
— Брось, Эбби. Найджел рассказала мне про морфий.  
— Морфий? — Эбби непонимающе хмурится.  
Сердце колотится как бешеное, и ей стоит определённых усилий, чтобы сохранять дыхание ровным. Она всегда слишком сильно волнуется, когда врёт, но сейчас ей во что бы то ни стало нужно держать себя в руках. От неё зависит слишком много людей. Будь в распоряжении Дианы полиграф, у Эбби не было бы ни единого шанса, однако Джаха не давал разрешения на полноценный допрос членов Совета, и это придаёт уверенности.  
По лицу Дианы пробегает тень недовольства. Она явно начинает терять терпение.  
— Морфий, Эбби. Которым ты заплатила за регулятор. Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я расспросила твою подружку Рейес?  
— Все лекарства подлежат строгому учёту. — Эбби пропускает в голос нотку раздражения. Этот разговор не имеет никакого смысла и лишь бесцельно тратит её драгоценное время. Рейвен не сдаст её, в этом Эбби совершенно не сомневается — девчонка остра на язык и быстро соображает. — Если бы из медотсека пропала хоть одна доза морфия, это бы сразу кто-нибудь заметил. Или ты веришь каждому слову этой грязной твари, непонятно как не оказавшейся ещё за бортом?  
— Мы проверили её слова, — неохотно признаёт Диана, едва разжимая зубы, — морфий на месте. Но это лишь доказывает, что ты действовала с Маркусом заодно.  
— Серьёзно? Каким это образом?  
— Найджел сдала тебя Маркусу, но он вместо того, чтобы арестовать тебя, предупредил и помог замести следы.  
— И откуда взялась лишняя доза морфия?  
— Лишняя доза? — Диана удивлённо запинается, сбитая с толку.  
— Ну да, если я отдала Найджел дозу морфия за какой-то там регулятор, и при этом весь морфий на месте, видимо, откуда-то взялась ещё одна неучтённая доза, которую Маркус или я подложили на место украденной.  
— Найджел отдала Маркусу ту дозу, которую получила от тебя, и вы вернули её в медотсек! Хватит заговаривать мне зубы!  
— Найджел отдала Маркусу лекарство, за которое на чёрном рынке могла бы получить целое состояние? Диана, прости, но это звучит как бред.  
Диана набирает в грудь воздух, пытаясь найтись с ответом, но в этот момент в допросную влетает Джаха.  
— Довольно, — почти рычит он. — Я дал тебе разрешение поговорить с Эбби, но ты переходишь любые границы.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что Кейн мог сам просто взять и улететь на Землю!  
— Он был заметно не в себе после покушения, — чуть мягче напоминает Джаха. — Если честно, я не удивлюсь даже, если окажется, что у него просто сдали нервы. А теперь, если вы здесь закончили — мне необходимо обсудить с Эбби другой вопрос. Наедине, — добавляет он, предупреждая возражения Дианы.  
Эбби встаёт из-за стола и молча выходит, не удостоив Диану даже взглядом.  
Джаха заводит её в пустой зал заседаний Совета, оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что они действительно одни, и внимательно смотрит Эбби в глаза.  
— Ты веришь, что он добрался до Земли?  
— Да, — отвечает она, но не знает, действительно ли в это верит.  
— Ты веришь, что Земля обитаема?  
— Да. — Кажется, в это она действительно верит. Не может не верить.  
— Если наши дети живы, Кейн найдёт их, — уверенно говорит Джаха, — и мы все будем спасены. Это была хорошая идея, Эбби. Но вам стоило поставить меня в известность.  
Его взгляд горит такой неистовой надеждой, что у Эбби перехватывает дыхание и она не решается рассказать ему, как всё было на самом деле. В конце концов, у Маркуса, даже не до конца оправившегося после ранения, действительно больше шансов помочь детям, чем было бы у них с Рейвен.  
— У нас будет связь с ним?  
Этот вопрос опаснее предыдущих, ответив на него, Эбби подтвердит, что знала обо всём, но она смотрит на Джаху и не может ему соврать. Она слишком устала врать.  
— Если передатчик уцелел при посадке, то связь должна быть.  
Если передатчик цел и если Маркус жив.  
Воспользоваться вышедшей из строя капсулой было чистой воды авантюрой. Эбби знала, насколько опасно это предприятие, но готова была к любым последствиям. Даже Рейвен она предпочла бы не брать с собой, но та была ей слишком необходима, и, кроме того, Рейвен тоже готова была на всё, чтобы ещё хоть раз увидеть Финна. Шаттл, на котором отправилась на Землю Сотня, готовился к полёту несколько месяцев; каждая система была проверена, каждая вышедшая из строя деталь заменена — у них не было права на ошибку. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту, и любой риск должен был быть сведён к минимуму. Капсула, на которой улетел Маркус, была в куда худшем состоянии, он сам был в плохой форме, и там, на Земле, у него явно не будет лекарств, необходимых для скорейшей поправки. Как бы сильно она ни злилась на него за то, что он обманул её, страх за него и чувство вины оказываются не в пример сильнее этой злости.  
— Нам нужно начинать думать о том, как переправить на Землю всё население Ковчега.  
Эбби заставляет себя сфокусироваться на словах Джахи.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Разве не предусмотрен какой-то план по возвращению?  
— План предусмотрен, у него даже есть красивое название — проект «Исход», но знать о нём имеют право только канцлеры.  
Эбби чуть прищуривается и закусывает губу.  
— В этом плане всё не так гладко, как хотелось бы?  
— Именно. — Он поднимает голову и некоторое время молча смотрит в потолок, собираясь с мыслями и, видимо, решая, что стоит рассказывать Эбби. — У нас всего семь шаттлов, — говорит он наконец, переводя на неё взгляд, — этого недостаточно, чтобы вывезти с Ковчега хотя бы половину людей.  
— Но не может же быть такого, чтобы никто не пытался найти другой выход?  
— Конечно, пытались. И я, и Диана, и её предшественники на этом посту — все канцлеры пытались придумать решение. Но каждый рано или поздно решал, что с этой проблемой Ковчег столкнётся ещё не скоро, так что спешить некуда.  
— Блестяще. — Эбби снова ощутила злость, ставшую за этот день почти привычным спутником. — То есть мы отправили Сотню на Землю, но даже не начали думать, что будем делать, если та окажется обитаема?!  
— Всё не так просто.  
— Всё никогда не бывает просто, — отрезает она. — Ты говорил, что знаешь, как спасти Ковчег от гибели, ты обещал мне, что смерть Джейка не будет напрасной, но всё, что я слышу с тех пор — это всё новые объяснения, почему мы не можем решить наши проблемы.  
— Эбби, пожалуйста, — очень мягко останавливает её Джаха и касается плеча. — Мы найдём выход. Я уверен. Но я не могу сказать обо всём этом Совету до тех пор, пока мы не получим информацию с Земли.  
Эбби делает глубокий вдох и коротко кивает.  
— Мы дождёмся новостей от Маркуса и придумаем, что делать, — резюмирует она.  
— Мы придумаем, что делать, — эхом повторяет Джаха и ободряюще улыбается.  
Он выходит, оставляя её одну, и Эбби без сил опускается на ближайший стул. Лишь затем до неё доходит, что, по злой иронии, она невольно заняла бывшее место Маркуса, ныне — место Дианы.  
Внутри неё пульсирует тревога, разливается по телу с каждым ударом сердца, затуманивая сознание и требуя каких-нибудь действий. Она не знает, жив ли Маркус, уцелел ли передатчик, как далеко от Сотни он приземлился, даже не знает наверняка, жива ли её дочь. Если бы не непрошеное геройство Маркуса, она сама была бы сейчас на Земле, в непосредственной близости от ответов на все свои вопросы, и ей бы уж точно не пришлось заботиться о том, как доставить вниз жителей Ковчега.  
Она никак не может понять, почему Маркус так с ней поступил. Зачем ему нужно было лететь на Землю, что им двигало? Уж точно не желание спасти её дочь. На миг Эбби представляет, что среди Сотни мог оказаться ребёнок самого Маркуса, но эта мысль едва не заставляет её рассмеяться.  
Правда в том, что она давно перестала понимать его поступки. Когда-то Маркус был её другом, человеком, которого она знала, как саму себя, и которому могла доверить любой, даже самый страшный секрет. С тех пор случилось слишком многое. Они оба стали старше, научились лгать и хранить тайны не только от окружающих, но и друг от друга, научились быть скрытными и непредсказуемыми, научились нести на своих плечах как груз ответственности за обитателей Ковчега, нынешних и будущих, так и груз собственной совести. Эбби не знает, чего от него ждать, не знает, можно ли было предугадать, как он поступит. Она не знает даже, действительно ли повелась на его обман или же просто позволила ему обвести себя вокруг пальца. А может быть, она и вовсе хотела именно этого — спровоцировать его и заставить полететь на Землю вместо неё или Рейвен, столь нужных на Ковчеге и совершенно бесполезных там, внизу?  
Эбби заставляет себя подняться и возвращается в медотсек, надеясь на то, что рутинная работа поможет хоть немного отвлечься. Она осматривает пациентов, оказывает помощь, дежурно улыбается, раздаёт стандартные рекомендации, бесконечным повторением которых она, кажется, скоро сотрёт язык в кровь, и снова и снова прокручивает в памяти каждый шаг, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать в своих действиях ошибку. Возможно, думает Эбби, всё было бы иначе, если бы она не задержалась в медотсеке, если бы Джексон не зашёл в хранилище как раз тогда, когда Эбби уже собиралась открыть шкаф с морфием, заставив её потратить несколько драгоценных минут на разговор с ним. Если бы она вернулась на палубу «Б» чуть раньше, шаттл, по крайней мере, не улетел бы без неё — она не наивная девчонка, чёрта с два Маркусу бы удалось запудрить ей голову и убедить остаться.  
Или, быть может, её ошибкой было идти к Найджел; нужно было отдать морфий Рейвен и позволить той договариваться обо всём самой. Или и вовсе придумать другой способ раздобыть столь необходимый регулятор — причём сразу исправный.  
Она запрещает себе думать о том, что Маркус мёртв, как прежде запрещала себе допускать даже мысль о том, что Сотню выкосила радиация. Скорее всего, он просто потерял сознание при посадке, было бы удивительно, если бы этого не случилось. Маркус жив, должен быть жив, потому что он — её единственная надежда увидеть ещё когда-нибудь свою дочь.  
Эбби обрывает себя на середине мысли и зло поправляет: единственная надежда всего Ковчега на выживание — вот что такое для них Маркус Кейн.  
Эта упрямая вера в него всё же постепенно угасает по мере того, как проходит всё больше времени с его отлёта. Окно связи с Землёй у них совсем небольшое — четыре часа, пока Ковчег пролетает над местом высадки, и время, которое остаётся у Маркуса до окончания этого срока, стремительно тает. У Эбби от волнения начинают дрожать руки, и в какой-то момент Джексон аккуратно берёт за локоть и, наклонившись к самому уху, тихо произносит:  
— Эбби, я думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть.  
Она выдыхает, сжимает подрагивающие пальцы в кулак и кивает, однако вместо своей каюты идёт совсем в другое место.  
Веру Кейн она находит именно там, где и ожидает, — возле Райского Дерева. Та сидит в окружении своей паствы и в который раз пересказывает миф о возвращении на Землю. Эбби, слыша краем уха знакомые с детства слова, невесело усмехается. Её почему-то совсем не успокаивает мысль о том, что, по заветам их религии, Маркус Кейн попал в рай.  
Вера, разумеется, ничего об этом не знает, как не знает и о Сотне — эта информация держится в секрете от рядовых граждан Ковчега. Диана Сидни уже успела предложить сказать Вере, что её сын был казнён за нарушение законов Ковчега, — в конце концов, добавила она с ухмылкой, за которую Эбби захотелось ударить её чем-нибудь тяжёлым, Маркус действительно нарушил законы, и если он жив, его ждёт за это наказание. К счастью, Джаха отверг это предложение даже прежде, чем его успели обсудить другие советники, и Эбби вздохнула с облегчением.  
— Эбби! — улыбается Вера, замечая её и прерывая свою проповедь. — Я так рада, что ты пришла! Ты давно не заглядывала к нам, — добавляет она с укоризной.  
— Я не хотела помешать, — отвечает Эбби, уже жалея, что пришла.  
Детьми они с Джейком, Маркусом и Телонием частенько забегали в молитвенный зал, чтобы послушать рассказы о Земле и прикоснуться к Дереву. Запах сухой почвы, лёгкий аромат коры и листьев прошли через всё детство Эбби. Позже, уже став взрослее, они начали посмеиваться над старыми легендами, отдав предпочтение более реалистичным хроникам и книгам. Эбби всё равно старалась хотя бы изредка приходить на проповеди, чтобы не обижать мать своего друга, но когда после смерти отца Маркус окончательно отрёкся от веры, Эбби стала чувствовать себя здесь слишком неловко.  
Сейчас, когда Маркус на Земле, ей кажется важным прийти сюда, увидеть Веру и хранимое ею Дерево, услышать её истории и, возможно, хотя бы на короткое время _поверить_ — в то, что все они встретятся вновь, в то, что Земля примет народ Ковчега в свои объятия, в то, что там, на Земле, их ожидает истинный рай. В то, что Маркус жив, что он найдёт Кларк, что уровень радиации приемлем для жизни, и они все скоро встретятся.  
Но, возможно, это было ошибкой. Она слишком давно вышла из возраста, когда верить было легко.  
Она уже почти решается развернуться и уйти, но Вера смотрит на неё с такой неподдельной надеждой и радостью, что у Эбби щемит сердце. Они в равном положении, вспоминает она, они обе — матери, чьи дети сейчас на Земле, и то, что Вера не знает об этом, ничего не меняет.  
— Можно я посижу немного? — говорит она, и улыбка Веры становится шире.  
— Конечно, девочка моя.  
Время течёт одновременно мучительно медленно — и вместе с тем пугающе быстро. Томительное ожидание наслаивается на страх, что Маркус не успеет, что она так и останется в выжигающим душу неведении до следующего дня, ещё почти на целые сутки. Эбби не слушает проповедь Веры, но её голос всё равно проникает в сознание, успокаивая и утешая, помогая справиться с хаосом мыслей и эмоций. Когда за ней наконец приходит Синклер, Эбби уже почти спокойна. Тем не менее, в её голове успевает родиться с десяток предположений, одно страшнее другого, прежде чем они выходят в пустой коридор и Синклер, повернувшись к ней, вполголоса сообщает:  
— Кейн вышел на связь.  
Эбби кажется, что она полной грудью вдохнула чистый кислород. Она не помнит дорогу до мониторингового центра, словно проделывает этот путь без сознания, и приходит в себя, лишь когда слышит голос Маркуса.  
Джаха оборачивается к ней и с едва заметной улыбкой протягивает микрофон, уступая ей место.  
— Маркус?  
Картинки нет — то ли возникли проблемы с оборудованием, то ли Маркус просто не хотел тратить время на его установку, но Эбби не спрашивает.  
Проходит несколько секунд, и до неё наконец доносится искажённый расстоянием и связью голос Маркуса.  
— Эбби?  
— О чём ты думал?! Перегрузки при входе в атмосферу могли тебя убить. — Эбби делает вдох и спрашивает уже гораздо сдержаннее и суше: — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Раны не открылись?  
— Я уже в порядке, — уклончиво отвечает он.  
Её неприятно царапает это «уже», вновь вызывая тревогу за него, но Эбби понимает, что отчитывать его сейчас просто нелепо.  
— Ты не выходил на связь. Мы думали… — Слова застревают в горле, и она начинает заново: — Диана была уверена, что ты просто сбежал.  
Маркус понимающе хмыкает, а может, ей просто послышалось.  
— Неполадки со связью. Посадка прошла успешно. Судя по расчётным координатам, шаттл Сотни приземлился в нескольких милях к северу. Я должен успеть добраться до них до них до заката. Уровень радиации приемлемый, передаю данные.  
Оценить его состояние по ровному, лишённому эмоций голосу, да ещё и сквозь помехи, невозможно, но что-то не даёт ей покоя, пока Эбби не понимает наконец, что не так: Маркус говорит слишком короткими фразами. Словно более длинные для него сейчас то ли слишком сложны, то ли выдали бы его с головой. А ещё его голос звучит устало. Слишком устало для человека, который проделал столь недолгий путь.  
Он молчит, и она молчит тоже, слушая его дыхание — спокойное, ровное, но не слишком глубокое. То ли он пытается уменьшить поступление кислорода, то ли боль в груди не даёт вздохнуть глубже. Но об этом бессмысленно спрашивать.  
Поэтому Эбби спрашивает совсем о другом:  
— Земля... какая она?  
— Непривычная. — Маркус отвечает сразу, с готовностью принимая смену темы. — Очень много открытого пространства. Очень много цвета. Очень много запахов. Сложно контролировать обстановку вокруг.  
— Ты справишься, — убежденно заявляет она и закрывает глаза. Так проще представить его чуть насмешливый взгляд, которым он бы ответил на её реплику. — Но я спрашивала не об этом. _Какая_ она?  
Маркус делает глубокий вдох, и когда он заговаривает вновь, его голос звучит гораздо мягче:  
— Она потрясающая, Эбби. Такая, как ты мечтала. Зелень, вода и воздух. Очень много воздуха.  
— Я бы хотела быть сейчас там вместе с тобой, — непроизвольно вырывается у неё.  
Рядом шевелится Джаха, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую, и Эбби резко вспоминает, что они не одни, что это не личный разговор, а отчёт, который слушают все.  
Маркус скомканно завершает сеанс связи и отключается, спеша добраться до лагеря детей засветло. Эбби некоторое время продолжает сидеть, уставившись в пустоту и представляя себе Землю — такую, какой видела её на картинках в старых книгах. Джаха хлопает её по плечу и говорит шёпотом, чтобы никто не услышал:  
— Теперь у нас всё получится.  
Через час Джаха вновь собирает Совет и, торжествующе улыбаясь, сообщает, что они поступили правильно, решив подождать. Эбби едва сдерживает улыбку при виде недовольного лица Дианы Сидни.

***

Гравитация — бессердечная сука. Маркус не помнит, откуда взялась эта фраза, но с ней сложно не согласиться.  
Он не может точно сказать, из-за чего теряет сознание: от перегрузок при входе челнока в атмосферу или от мощного удара о землю; так или иначе, когда он приходит в себя, солнце всё ещё стоит высоко, и по его подсчётам прошло совсем немного времени после приземления.  
Всё тело болит, как после долгой изнурительной тренировки, один из швов, похоже, разошёлся — Маркус не хочет проверять, но на повязке, стягивающей грудь, проступает розоватое пятно. Голова гудит, всё вокруг плывёт, в ушах словно набита вата, а когда он вытирает нос, на пальцах остаётся кровь. Безумный прыжок с орбиты вполне мог стоить ему жизни, понимает Маркус, но эта мысль не вызывает никаких эмоций. Если бы он не выжил, это было бы досадно, не более того: у него есть миссия, задача, которую он должен выполнить, чего бы это ему ни стоило. То, что выполнив её, он, скорее всего, погибнет, Маркус знает давно, с того самого момента, когда стало понятно, что Ковчег умирает. В религиозных книгах матери была история пророка, который вывел свой народ из рабства, долгие годы шёл вместе с ним к земле обетованной и умер на самой её границе, так и не увидев свою цель. Мать объясняла, что это было наказанием за его неверие, — что ж, Маркус никогда и не был по-настоящему верующим.  
Он заставляет себя выползти наружу и несколько минут просто лежит на земле, вспаханной челноком при посадке. Пахнет сгоревшим ракетным топливом, раскалённым металлом, деревом, почвой — все эти запахи ему знакомы ещё с Ковчега, но к ним примешиваются и другие, которые Маркус опознать уже не может.  
Воздух перенасыщен кислородом, от него кружится голова и сдавливает грудь; Маркус начинает задыхаться и заходится судорожным кашлем, возвращается ставшее уже привычным ощущение стеклянной крошки в лёгких. Проходит несколько долгих минут, прежде чем приступ заканчивается. Маркус вытирает кровь с губ и решительно поднимается на ноги.  
Только осмотревшись, он понимает, насколько ему повезло: парой сотен метров западнее — и челнок упал бы в озеро. Без сознания, едва живой после жёсткой посадки, он бы утонул почти мгновенно, не успев даже осознать происходящее. Ещё одна возможная смерть, которой он чудом избежал.  
Земля оказывается совсем не такой, какой он представлял её по книгам и уцелевшим после ядерной катастрофы видеозаписям. Она громче — здесь всё издаёт звуки, очень много звуков, пробирающихся под кожу и заползающих через уши прямо в мозг, подобно мелким насекомым, которых здесь тоже полно; она ярче — контрастнее и насыщеннее, от многообразия красок рябит в глазах и ломит виски; она больше — неимоверно _больше_ , она просто чертовки огромная, и Маркус, поднимая голову и устремляя взгляд на такое далёкое небо, кажется себе песчинкой, затерянной в бесконечности. Солнечный свет касается кожи мягко и ласково, ничем не выдавая своей смертоносности — не обжигая, не облучая радиацией, не ослепляя. Каждое дуновение ветра — ещё один сюрприз — колышет листву, отчего рисунок теней под ногами постоянно меняется, ни на миг не оставаясь неподвижным, и с непривычки это отвлекает и даже пугает. По-хорошему, прежде чем куда-то идти, ему бы выждать, осмотреться, привыкнуть к обстановке. Но у Маркуса нет на это времени, поэтому он принимается разгружать шаттл..  
Как Эбби и Рейвен собирались тащить на себе всё это, Маркус даже не представляет. На то, чтобы перенести тяжёлые рюкзаки и коробки в лес, подальше от челнока, Маркусу требуется четыре захода. В более здоровом состоянии он смог бы забрать половину и даже пройти с грузом пару километров. Двум женщинам вряд ли удалось бы даже это.  
Маркус прячет всё в лесу, прикрыв ветками и листьями, и ставит в навигаторе, пережившем посадку, точку. До места падения шаттла с Сотней не так далеко, позднее они с детьми вернутся, чтобы забрать снаряжение в лагерь.  
Отдышавшись, он наконец выходит на связь с Ковчегом. Голос Эбби звучит взволнованно, хотя она и пытается скрыть это короткими осторожными вопросами, и Маркус с удивлением понимает, что она не злится. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как он ожидал. «Я бы хотела быть сейчас там вместе с тобой», — говорит она, и Маркуса ошеломляет волна эмоций, вызванных этими словами. Они мечтали об этом когда-то, ещё детьми — играли вчетвером в исследователей дикой Земли, представляя её такой, как в «Затерянном мире» Дойля. Эта мечта жила в сердце Маркуса, даже когда он вырос и перестал верить в байки своей матери и в то, что хоть кому-то из них или их потомков суждено снова ступить на Землю, и только смерть Джейка окончательно расставила все точки, отрезвив и заставив распрощаться с последними остатками сентиментальности. И вот теперь Маркус здесь, на Земле, один, и это совершенно не воспринимается, как исполнение детской мечты, скорее — как расплата за грехи.  
К чёрту эмоции. У него есть задача, которую надо выполнить, и лишние размышления будут только мешать. Закинув на плечи небольшой рюкзак с самым необходимым, он двигается в путь.  
Первого дозорного он замечает в полукилометре от шаттла Сотни. Тот неплохо укрылся в корнях огромного дерева, но Маркус ловит краем глаза металлический блеск пряжки на его куртке и замирает прежде, чем парень замечает его сам. Мысль подкрасться и отчитать за невнимательность (как делал когда-то бывший начальник Маркуса во времена его кадетства) Маркус отметает как дурацкую, да и трудно выполнимую. Даже налегке он сильно устал, швы разнылись, и лишние движения ему сейчас совершенно ни к чему.  
Поэтому он делает уверенный шаг вперёд и подаёт голос — чтобы с удивлением обнаружить уставившееся ему в грудь самодельное копьё. Взгляд у парня — Маркус узнаёт в нём сына одного из своих офицеров, Миллера, — дикий и напряжённый, и Маркусу это совсем не нравится. Такой взгляд должен быть не у человека, который приглядывает за лагерем так, на всякий случай, а у того, кто чётко знает, что опасность где-то близко.  
Миллер ошарашенно смотрит на него несколько секунд, а затем всё-таки опускает копьё.  
— Сэр?  
Маркус утвердительно кивает. Он понимает растерянность мальчишки: если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему самому пару недель назад, что он окажется на земле, Маркус рассмеялся бы безумцу в лицо. Чего он не понимает, так это первой реакции Миллера. По пути к лагерю Маркус не заметил ничего подозрительного, разве что следы мелких животных, но вряд ли те могли напугать Сотню настолько сильно.  
— Вы... здесь..  
Миллер говорит неуверенно — то ли не может поверить в появление Кейна, то ли всё ещё слишком растерян. Что ему ответить, Маркус не знает. Он вдруг осознаёт, что должен быть далеко не самым желанным гостем здесь. Миллера он знает лично, Уэллса, Кларк, может быть, ещё десяток бывших заключенных, но кроме них есть ещё почти сотня озлобленных растерянных детей, для которых он — всего лишь тот, кто подписал им приговор. И, может быть, он зря не взял с собой Рейвен Рейес. Ей, по крайней мере, было бы, что им сказать. Ему самому — нечего, потому что оправдываться он не привык.  
Откуда-то доносится крик птицы, и Миллер вновь вскидывает копье, напряжённо озираясь вокруг.  
Маркус тоже осматривается, но ничего не находит, а потом случайно ловит взгляд Миллера. Парень не просто напуган, он в ужасе. Кейн помнит его совсем другим: уверенным, задиристым, и перемена в нём не обещает ничего хорошего.  
— В лагерь, — коротко командует Маркус. — Там поговорим.  
Миллер отрывисто кивает, делает несколько шагов и слишком ровно произносит:  
— Уэллс мертв, сэр, — он делает паузу, смотрит на Кейна и как-то обречённо повторяет: — Уэллс мертв. Вы зря прилетели.  
Маркусу требуется всего секунда, чтобы справиться с этой новостью. Забыть, как учил Уэллса метать ножи, как искал однажды их с Кларк по всему Ковчегу, когда те полезли без разрешения исследовать один из заброшенных секторов. Он здесь не ради Уэллса, не ради Кларк, даже не ради Эбби — он здесь ради каждого из этих детей, напуганных и явно считающих, что их бросили умирать. И его задача — убедить их в том, что их пришли спасать.  
— Ты жив, — спокойно отвечает Маркус. — Как и ещё девяносто девять детей.  
— Девяносто семь, — тихо говорит тот, — нас осталось девяносто семь.  
Он рассказывает, как Финн и двое других расстегнули ремни при посадке, Финну повезло, а вот тем двоим (Миллер не успел узнать, как их звали) — нет; рассказывает про Шарлотту и изгнание Мёрфи; про первую встречу с землянами и то, как они едва не потеряли Джаспера. Миллер несколько раз упоминает Кларк, и Маркус мысленно выдыхает. По крайней мере, ему не придётся рассказывать Эбби, что её дочь мертва.  
Он слушает внимательно, откладывая детали, которые могут пригодиться, и в голове постепенно выстраивается понимание: что нужно будет им сказать, как себя вести.  
От Миллера он узнаёт, что лидерами лагеря стали Кларк (в этом Маркус почему-то даже не сомневался, она слишком похожа на свою мать) и Беллами Блейк. Второе имя отзывается эхом выстрелов и болью в груди, но Маркус не подаёт виду. С этим он разберётся позже.  
— Лагерь, сэр. — Миллер кивает на кривоватые и ненадёжные ворота метрах в ста от них. Охрану видно уже отсюда, а вот сама охрана их всё ещё не замечает. Маркус хмурится: лагерь организован хуже не придумаешь, особенно в свете того, что он только что услышал.  
Парень срывается с места, подбегает к воротам, гостеприимно распахивающимся при его приближении (неосторожно, очень неосторожно), и кричит, что к ним прибыл человек с Ковчега. Маркус неторопливо входит на огороженную территорию и оглядывается по сторонам.  
Сотня высыпает на поляну, полностью заняв её в считанные секунды. Среди них нет ни Беллами, ни Кларк — Беллами, по словам Миллера, ушёл на охоту, а Кларк, должно быть, осталась с раненым Джаспером. Маркус медлит, надеясь, что она всё же выйдет, и оглядывает собравшихся подростков. Те смотрят на него недоверчиво, кто-то даже откровенно враждебно, но в глазах некоторых Маркус замечает робкую надежду, и это хорошо.  
— Смотрите-ка, кто к нам явился, — слышит он чей-то сочащийся злобой голос и понимает, что тянуть дольше нельзя.  
— Верно, я прибыл с Ковчега.  
Ему всё ещё тяжело говорить, тем более — говорить громко, но если он покажет слабость, его не станут слушать. И это в лучшем случае. В худшем — Маркус скользит взглядом по толпе перед собой — его просто убьют.  
— Меня зовут Маркус Кейн, и я являюсь членом Совета Ковчега, одним из тех, кто принял решение отправить вас на Землю.  
Смешно подумать, что кто-то может в самом деле не знать его имени, но его прямолинейность сбивает их с толку, выигрывая для него время до того, как посыпятся вопросы.  
— Нет, — продолжает он, повышая голос и стараясь не обращать на вызванную этим боль внимания, — я здесь не для того, чтобы командовать вами. Я здесь для того, чтобы обеспечить связь с Ковчегом — чтобы вы знали, что вас не бросили, о вас не забыли, вас не отправили сюда просто умирать.  
Он слишком хорошо умеет говорить и знает, что его речь достаточно убедительна вне зависимости от того, верит ли он в собственные слова.  
Кто-то в толпе презрительно фыркает. Маркус быстро находит его взглядом — невысокий парень с азиатскими чертами лица.  
— Вас отправили сюда не умирать, — чуть тише, мягче, но настойчивее повторяет Маркус и наконец видит Кларк. Она стоит чуть в отдалении, демонстративно сложив руки на груди и опираясь спиной о корпус шаттла. В сгущающихся сумерках Маркус, как ни старается, не может разглядеть выражение её лица.  
— Там, наверху, — продолжает Маркус, поднимая руку к подсвеченному закатом небу, похожему на яркую нарисованную картинку, — вы были бы мертвы через несколько месяцев. И я говорю не о казни, которая ожидала бы вас в восемнадцать. Вас отправили сюда выживать, потому что Ковчег гибнет. Заканчиваются ресурсы, кислород на исходе. Всё ещё считаете, что с вами поступили жестоко, отправив сюда? Может быть, кто-то хочет вернуться и разделить участь Ковчега?  
Маркус ожидает любой реакции — растерянности, недоверия, прямых обвинений во лжи. Но вместо этого он сталкивается со злорадными взглядами, слышатся смешки. Кларк, оттолкнувшись от обшивки шаттла, решительно пробирается к нему сквозь толпу, и Маркус, поймав её взгляд, окончательно понимает одну простую вещь: они в курсе. Они уже знают, что больше двух тысяч человек, оставшихся наверху, — их матери, отцы, школьные друзья, будущие жёны или мужья — скоро умрут, но никого здесь это не волнует. До него доносится выкрик «ну и пусть подыхают», который тут же подхватывают другие подростки. «Нам-то что! — кричат они. — Так им и надо! Все свои уже здесь!» Маркус обводит взглядом искажённые злобой лица, и в нём поднимается волна брезгливого отвращения. Он напоминает себе, что эта озверевшая и потерявшая человеческий облик толпа — всего лишь дети, будущее его народа, и эти мысли явно вложены в их головы кем-то другим, кем-то, кто их старше, в ком они видят авторитет и чувствуют силу. Маркус бездумно касается ладонью груди и понимает, что с Беллами Блейком нужно быть очень осторожным.  
К счастью, советник Кейн умеет управляться с толпой лучше, чем уборщик, вылетевший из кадетского корпуса.  
— Взрослые? Самостоятельные? Справитесь со всем сами? — Он коротко смеётся. — Я мог бы перебить вас всех голыми руками прежде, чем вы успели бы заметить! Посты наблюдения расположены так, что дозорным ничего не видно. Кто вообще додумался ставить на каждый пост по одному человеку? Лагерь разбит как попало, все объекты расположены непродуманно и нерационально. Жалкое подобие забора, которым вы себя огородили, не остановит даже лесных зверей, не то что землян.  
Он почти не удивляется, когда Кларк встаёт рядом с ним.  
— Нас девяносто семь человек, — её голос звучит звонко и громко, и по тому, как затихают остальные подростки, чувствуется, что они уже привыкли к ней прислушиваться, — и никто из нас не успел получить на Ковчеге профессию. Даже если мы каким-то чудом выживем, наши дети никогда не узнают, что такое электричество, а внуки будут бегать по лесу с плохо заточенными палками, потому что некому будет научить их, как выплавлять железо. Я не хочу для человечества такого будущего!  
В этот момент Кларк удивительным образом напоминает свою мать: та же непоколебимая сила воли, тот же упрямый огонь в глазах, даже аргументы — те же, которые привела бы на её месте Эбби.  
— Наверху наши ученые и специалисты, наверху наши родители и друзья, — продолжает Кларк, и толпа постепенно перестает быть толпой, распадается на отдельных людей со своими страхами и надеждами. — Чему мы научим своих детей, если обречём на смерть всех, кто был нам дорог?  
Маркус замечает, что не на всех действуют её слова — ещё остаются несогласные, те самые задиры, которые кричали громче всех, распаляя остальных. Кларк хороший лидер, но ей не хватает опыта, она не понимает, что всегда есть те, кто признаёт лишь законы силы и думает исключительно о собственном благе. Разговоры о будущем и воззвания к совести для таких людей пустой звук, и только неизбежность наказания может заставить их подчиниться. Маркус добавляет, очень тихо (громче уже нет сил), но он уверен, что его услышат:  
— Вы — часть нашего будущего, но не следует забывать, что вы всего лишь его _часть_. Не более того. На Ковчеге знают, что Земля обитаема, трюк с браслетами никого не обманул. Они придут сюда, хотите вы этого или нет, и только вам выбирать, как поступать дальше.  
Во рту появляется привкус железа, перед глазами встаёт розоватая пелена, и Маркус холодеет, понимая, что может просто потерять сознание на глазах у всех. Он натыкается на изучающий взгляд Кларк, та кивает ему, видимо, заметив что-то, и, отвернувшись, обращается к Миллеру:  
— Нейтан, возвращайся на пост. Финн — ты с ним, наши дозоры действительно нуждаются в усилении. Советник Кейн, пойдёмте, покажу вам, где у нас что.  
Она ведет его внутрь шаттла. Нижний отсек превращён во что-то среднее между казармой и штабом, судя по нагромождению одеял в углах и грубо сколоченному столу.  
— Придётся подняться, — холодно роняет Кларк, показывая на лестницу наверх. — Джаспер ранен, мне нужно быть с ним.  
Маркус отрывисто кивает и идёт за ней, старательно не обращая внимания на головокружение и накатившую слабость. Его внимание привлекают непрекращающиеся стоны откуда-то слева: на брезенте в бреду мечется мальчишка — видимо, тот самый раненый Джаспер.  
Кларк молча усаживает Маркуса, снимает с него куртку и начинает методично осматривать: кисти, предплечья, плечи. Не найдя повреждений, она, хмурясь, стаскивает с него водолазку и замирает, уставившись на стягивающие грудную клетку бинты. Это явно не то, что она ожидала увидеть.  
— В меня стреляли. Ещё на Ковчеге, — поясняет Маркус.  
— Жаль, что не убили, — огрызается Кларк, поднимая на него яростный взгляд. — Я знаю, что Совет практически единогласно проголосовал за казнь моего отца, и теперь я знаю, кто его сдал. Если ты думаешь, что я простила тебя или _её_ , — лицо Кларк искажается от отвращения, — то ты ошибаешься. Я поддержала тебя сейчас лишь потому, что ты действительно нам нужен, но не надейся обрести в моём лице друга.  
— Кларк! — Его резкий окрик заставляет её вздрогнуть. — Меня можешь обвинять в чем угодно, но злиться на мать ты не имеешь права. Она этого не заслужила.  
— Защищаете друг друга? — горько усмехается Кларк. — Помолчи, мне нужно посмотреть, смогу ли я что-то сделать.  
Она осторожно ощупывает его грудь, но снять бинты так и не решается.  
Маркус тяжело вздыхает. У него совершенно нет опыта общения с подростками, Эбби или его собственная мать справились бы намного лучше, но их здесь нет.  
— Послушай меня, — как можно более твердо говорит он, — Эбби продавила в Совете проект «Сотня», чтобы спасти тебя, и она правда верила, что у вас всё получится. И оказалась права. Десять дней назад двести двадцать человек должны были умереть, чтобы сократить уровень потребления кислорода на Ковчеге, и именно твоя мать, поступившись принципами, не позволила этому случиться. Потому что верила, что вы живы, что ты жива. Что всё ещё можно изменить.  
Кларк некоторое время молчит, вернувшись к осмотру, и он не понимает, как расценивать это молчание.  
— Рассказывай, почему ты здесь на самом деле, — говорит она наконец. Маркус решает для себя, что это скорее хороший знак.  
— Из-за твоей матери, — просто отвечает он. — Из-за её веры в тебя.  
Кларк всё ещё зла, но постепенно успокаивается. Маркус не может позволить, чтобы обида мешала ей выживать. Он не хочет представлять себе, насколько бы болезненно отреагировала Эбби, если бы Кларк высказала то же самое ей. Поэтому он добавляет:  
— Ради тебя она нарушила закон.  
Эмоциональный шантаж, конечно, не слишком этичен, но в данной ситуации его волнует только результат.  
Когда Кларк осознает, что он только что сказал, в её взгляде что-то меняется, и Маркус замечает нотки тщательно скрываемого волнения в голосе:  
— Её казнят?  
— Нам удалось всё уладить. Никто ничего не сможет доказать.  
— Хорошо, — помолчав, кивает Кларк, и тихо спрашивает: — Кто в тебя стрелял?  
— Беллами Блейк, — говорит Маркус и впивается в неё взглядом, ловя малейшие изменения мимики. Кларк удивленно вскидывает брови, а потом на её лице проступает то самое упрямое выражение, бывающее обычно у Эбби, когда та закусывает удила.  
— Оставайся здесь и постарайся поспать. С Беллами я всё улажу.  
Спорить с ней сейчас себе дороже, это Маркус уже давно для себя уяснил по общению с Эбби, да и спорить совсем не хочется, он слишком устал.  
Уже почти скрывшись в люке, ведущем на нижний ярус шаттла, Кларк добавляет:  
— Не думай, что я тебя простила. 


	4. одержимость (1)

Эбби приходит в зал Совета раньше всех, за полчаса до начала заседания. Медленно обходит круглый стол, ведя пальцами по его поверхности. Дойдя до своего места, она останавливается и рассеянно постукивает по спинке стула. За последние без малого сто лет в этом зале принимались самые разные решения, от повседневных до знаковых — таких, например, как ужесточение мер наказания за незначительные преступления или запрет на второго ребёнка. Сегодня им предстоит принять решение, которое изменит для них всё, поставит точку в истории привычного им мира и откроет первую страницу в истории мира нового — который предстоит увидеть, увы, лишь немногим.  
Для каждого члена Совета, каждого обитателя Ковчега возвращение на Землю было несбыточной мечтой, осуществление которой каждое поколение перекладывало на плечи даже не детей и внуков, а, в лучшем случае, правнуков. На протяжении девяноста семи лет люди рождались на Ковчеге, твёрдо зная, что им не суждено увидеть Землю; с этим же знанием росла и Эбби, и её собственная дочь, но всё, что они знали о мире, изменилось в одночасье, и вот теперь Кларк там, внизу, вместе с почти сотней таких же подростков, никогда не думавших оказаться однажды на Земле, и Маркусом Кейном, который уж точно не верил, что доживёт до этого дня. Осталось сделать последний шаг, и кажется — вот оно, будущее их народа, о котором они боялись даже мечтать. Вот только Эбби ощущает вовсе не предвкушение, а усталую отрешённость. Она уже смирилась с катастрофой.  
Она не нашла в себе сил открыть остальным членам Совета правду о проекте «Исход» — они и так совсем скоро всё узнают, а она уже слишком устала за что-то бороться. Все её мысли сосредоточены на Кларк и Маркусе, и будущее остального человечества уже не кажется действительно важным. Ей необходимо лишь одно — услышать, что Кларк жива.  
— Нервничаешь?  
Джаха входит в зал и останавливается, сложив руки за спиной. Он мягко, чуть устало улыбается, и по его глазам видно, что он едва ли спал этой ночью. Эбби отворачивается и смотрит в пустоту зала.  
— От нас больше ничего не зависит.  
— Ещё рано сдаваться, Эбби. — Телоний ободряюще сжимает её плечо. — У нас ещё есть время — немного, но есть. Мы придумаем что-нибудь. У нас есть семь шаттлов…  
Эбби качает головой, обрывая его.  
— Эти семь шаттлов — не наше будущее, Телоний, это _их_ будущее. Вот о чём мы должны думать. Не как спасти наибольшее количество людей, а кого отправить в помощь нашим детям. Как обеспечить их выживание, а не наше.  
В зал входят Коул и Мьюри, невольно прерывая их разговор, и Джаха отходит от Эбби, чтобы поприветствовать советников. Эбби опускает взгляд и смотрит на свои пальцы, слишком крепко сжимающие спинку стула. Она сомневается, что на этом заседании прозвучит хоть что-то важное. Каждый будет пытаться найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, если не для всего Ковчега, то хотя бы лично для себя, и она чувствует брезгливое отвращение при мысли об этом. Её место не здесь, а в мониторинговом центре, рядом с Синклером, там, где она по-настоящему нужна.  
В этот момент она почти понимает Маркуса.  
Члены совета занимают места за столом. Дождавшись, когда все рассядутся, Джаха поднимается и прочищает горло, призывая собравшихся к тишине. Он держится спокойно и уверенно, как и обычно, и Эбби поражается его выдержке. Ничего в его облике и поведении не выдаёт знания о неотвратимом конце, который на них надвигается.  
— Как всем вам уже известно, вчера Маркус Кейн совершил несанкционированную высадку на Землю. Однако прежде, чем снова прозвучат обвинения в измене и трусости в его адрес, я должен сообщить, что Маркус вышел на связь с Ковчегом. Согласно полученным от него данным, Земля пригодна для жизни.  
Советники возбуждённо переглядываются, и Мьюри озвучивает мысль, промелькнувшую у каждого из его коллег:  
— Но разве это возможно? У нас по-прежнему нет никаких новостей от Сотни, всё, что нам известно, — это что браслеты большинства из них неактивны. Насколько можно доверять информации от Кейна?  
Эбби сдержанно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Джаха лишь терпеливо улыбается:  
— Во время сеанса связи мы засекли его местонахождение. Кейн в самом деле на Земле, и все пришедшие данные не вызывают никаких сомнений. Сейчас не время для недоверия.  
— Время для запуска проекта «Исход», — негромко и очень веско произносит Диана, хищно улыбаясь.  
— Какого проекта? — переспрашивает Мьюри.  
— Проекта «Исход», — повторяет Диана, поворачиваясь к нему, и чуть снисходительно поясняет: — Это секретная информация, известная лишь канцлерам. Но, полагаю, — она снова переводит взгляд на Джаху, — в нынешней ситуации секретность уже ни к чему, Совет должен действовать слаженно. Ты прав, сейчас не время для недоверия.  
Джаха прикрывает глаза и медленно кивает.  
— Проект «Исход» был разработан много лет назад, ещё вторым канцлером Ковчега. — Слова явно давались ему нелегко, но никто не перебивал, чувствуя важность момента. — Информация о нём передавалась от канцлера к канцлеру, именно поэтому она известна Диане. На нижних палубах стоят законсервированные корабли, готовые вернуть человечество на землю, когда придет срок. Мы думали, что вернуться смогут наши правнуки, но судьба распорядилась иначе. И в этом и заключается проблема. Население Ковчега составляет две тысячи двести тридцать семь жителей, в то время как корабли, способные долететь до Земли, вмещают лишь семьсот человек. Мы не сможем взять с собой всех. — Он горько усмехается. — Даже не каждый из нас сможет спуститься вниз.  
— А всех, кто останется, ждёт неминуемая и скорая гибель, потому что Ковчег умирает, и даже уменьшение населения на семьсот человек не изменит ситуацию, — добавляет Диана.  
— Какое счастье, что это больше не ваша проблема.  
В распахнувшихся дверях зала стоит коммандер Шамвэй — привычно собранный и деловитый, и только десяток вооружённых стражников за его спиной говорит о том, что происходит что-то далёкое от привычного.  
— Коммандер, извольте объяснить ваше вторжение, — холодно требует Джаха.  
— Это переворот, — покладисто отвечает тот и даёт своим людям знак.  
Стражники рассыпаются по залу, быстро занимая позиции — по одному за спиной каждого из советников, двое по бокам от Джахи, ещё двое остаются у дверей. Шамвэй неспешно обходит стол, заложив руки за спину, и останавливается перед канцлером. Эбби видит его сдержанную довольную улыбку и понимает, что тот, должно быть, испытывает крайнее удовольствие, глядя на Джаху сверху вниз.  
— И чего вы пытаетесь добиться? — спрашивает Джаха, всё ещё держась почти свободно.  
— Ковчег нуждается в сильной руке, канцлер. Совет доказал свою несостоятельность, Ковчег погружён в хаос, и необходимы решительные действия, чтобы удержать ситуацию под контролем.  
— Восстание — это и есть хаос, идиот, — шипит Диана, начиная подниматься на ноги.  
Шамвэй резко разворачивается, Эбби даже не успевает заметить, когда в его руке появляется пистолет. Секунда — Диана смотрит расширившимися глазами в нацеленное на неё оружие. Выстрел доносится до Эбби как сквозь вату; почему-то вспоминаются три пулевых ранения в груди Маркуса и вытекающая толчками кровь. Диана откидывается назад и падает, опрокидывая стул.  
— Я надеюсь, остальные из вас проявят больше благоразумия, — спокойно продолжает Шамвэй. — Учитывая обстоятельства, нам нет смысла беречь каждую жизнь.  
Джаха порывается что-то сказать, но Эбби жёстко сжимает его запястье. Шамвэй одобрительно дёргает уголком рта, цепко ловя взглядом её движение.  
Ещё один стражник входит в зал, коротко кивает Шамвэю:  
— Все ключевые точки взяты, сэр.  
— Мониторинговый центр?  
— Тоже.  
— Отлично. Лейтенант Китон — Совет на вашем попечении. Не стесняйтесь тратить патроны.  
Он выходит. Китон сгоняет вверенных ему пленников в угол, заставляя их усесться на пол всего в паре шагов от мёртвого тела Дианы. Грубый психологический приём, но на советников он производит нужный эффект. Мьюри неподвижно замирает, не сводя глаз в трупа, Каплан тихо плачет, вцепившись в плечо мертвенно бледного Коула, Фуджи прижался к стене, глядя в одну точку прямо перед собой. Эбби переводит взгляд с одного на другого, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается злость. Да, она устала бороться, но Шамвэй — это угроза не только для Ковчега, но и для Сотни, он-то уж точно не будет думать о будущем человечества, отбирая тех, кому предоставит места на спасательных шлюпках, и Эбби совсем не хочется представлять порядок, который он наведёт там, внизу, если доберётся до Земли.  
А ещё ей совсем не хочется думать о том, чем закончится неизбежное столкновение Маркуса с вооружёнными стражниками под началом Шамвэя. В том, что он обязательно попытается защитить от них детей, Эбби даже не сомневается — сколько бы противоречий ни было между ними, она знает, что Маркус всегда поступал так, как считал правильным, и в этой ситуации для неё было очевидно, как он себя поведёт.  
Точно так же, как было бы очевидным его поведение, будь он сейчас здесь, с остальным Советом: даже если бы Шамвэй не решил избавиться от него сразу, просто на всякий случай, Маркус Кейн не позволил бы Эбби так легко удержать себя на месте, как Джаха — и неминуемо оказался бы рядом с Дианой. Если смерть Дианы почти не вызвала у Эбби эмоций, то даже мысль о возможности гибели Маркуса заставляет её сделать глубокий вдох. Она хотела бы, чтобы он был сейчас здесь — Маркус наверняка нашёл бы способ встряхнуть советников и придумал бы какой-то выход. Она рада, что его здесь нет — по крайней мере, он всё ещё жив.  
— Ты думаешь, Шамвэю удастся захватить весь Ковчег? — негромко спрашивает она у Джахи, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Ему это и не требуется. Спасательные шлюпки проекта «Исход» располагаются на Вальдене. Если Шамвэй возьмёт Вальден, остальной Ковчег ему уже ни к чему.  
— Вальден? Не очень-то безопасное место второй канцлер выбрал для хранения своего секрета.  
— В то время Вальден был просто одной из станций. Никто не мог предвидеть, что в итоге он станет рассадником преступности и главным источником головной боли каждого следующего канцлера. — Джаха чуть заметно усмехается. — Кроме того, репутация станции сама по себе служит своего рода защитой для проекта «Исход» — кому, в самом деле, придёт в голову, что там может храниться ключ к спасению Ковчега?  
— Стража никогда не была в хороших отношениях с Вальденом, — задумчиво тянет Эбби. — Вальдениты не сдадутся без боя, даже если им пообещают билеты в светлое будущее — а этого Шамвэй точно не станет делать, хотя бы из опасения, что они улетят без него.  
— В хороших отношениях с Вальденом всегда был Кейн — они уважали его как своего соотечественника, выбившегося в люди. Шамвэя они слушать не станут в любом случае.  
Эбби невесело улыбается. И снова Маркус. Все дороги так или иначе ведут к нему, словно других людей на Ковчеге просто нет.  
— Мы должны что-то сделать, Телоний. Мы не можем просто сидеть и ждать, пока Шамвэй пытается уничтожить всё, за что мы боролись.  
— За что мы боролись, Эбби? Маркус понял это первым, а я до последнего отказывался признаться даже самому себе. Мы боролись за пустоту. Бессмысленно цеплялись за бесполезные законы, лишь загоняя себя всё глубже в тупик. Маркус…  
— Маркус нашёл, за что бороться, — почти рычит Эбби, сама удивлённая собственной вспышкой раздражения. — Он не сдался, он просто нашёл другую цель. И мы должны сделать то же.  
— Эй, хватит болтать, — рявкает Китон, угрожающе поигрывая пистолетом. — Слышали, что сказал коммандер? Патронов у нас, может, и немного, но на вас хватит.  
— Успокойся, Эбби, — тихо просит Джаха; теперь уже он хватает её за руку, удерживая от глупостей.  
Она прижимается спиной к стене, откидывая назад голову, и принимается покорно ждать. Эбби не знает, чего именно — она просто ждёт, когда что-нибудь изменится. Джаха может быть не прав в своём упадническом настрое, но они и правда ничего не могут сделать. Только ждать.  
Время тянется бесконечно медленно. Сложно сказать, сколько проходит так — полчаса? Час? Больше? Сидеть на месте становится просто невыносимо. Она понимает, что её терпение вот-вот закончится и она предпримет отчаянную, обречённую на провал попытку что-то сделать, что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть больше в полной неизвестности. Лишь бы не ненавидеть себя потом за собственное бездействие.  
Стражник, стоящий к ней ближе всех, почти не смотрит в её сторону; он явно не видит угрозы в слабой безоружной женщине. Все знают, что Эбби Гриффин — врач и крайне серьёзно относится к своей клятве Гиппократа, никто не ждёт от неё агрессивных действий. В этом её шанс. Сможет ли она выхватить пистолет? Сможет ли выстрелить? И если да, то сколько выстрелов она успеет сделать, прежде чем её убьют? И принесёт ли это хоть какую-то пользу остальным?  
Она уже почти готова проверить, когда за дверьми слышится приглушённый шум. Стражники напрягаются, дружно обернувшись к источнику звука, однако опасность приходит совсем с другой стороны: решётка вентиляционного отверстия, расположенного под самым потолком, с грохотом падает на пол, и в зал проскальзывают стражники в точно такой же форме, как у людей Шамвэя. Единственное, что их отличает, — серые повязки на правой руке.  
Всё заканчивается в считанные мгновения. Их спасители не церемонятся — они не берут пленных, устраняя каждую угрозу раз и навсегда, и Эбби, несмотря на своё неприятие насилия, совершенно не чувствует сожалений. Сожаления остались в прошлом — их у неё и без того много, гораздо больше, чем ей бы хотелось.  
— Чисто, — констатирует блондинка с майорскими нашивками. Эбби не помнит, как её зовут, но это сейчас не имеет значения. Ей важно лишь знать, что этот человек на её стороне.  
Она всё ещё жалеет, что с ними нет Маркуса, он всегда гораздо лучше отдавал приказы, и эти стражники, как-никак, его люди. Но раз его нет, Эбби должна сама стать им.  
— Майор, — решительно говорит она, поднимаясь с пола, — нам нужно добраться до мониторингового центра. Это наш единственный шанс.  
— Это хорошая идея, — кивает Джаха из-за её спины.  
— Мэм, канцлер. — Майор переводит взгляд с одного на другого, затем быстро оглядывает зал. — Где Маркус Кейн? Мы думали, он здесь.  
Эбби делает глубокий вдох. Маркуc нужен не ей одной, и об этом не стоит забывать.  
— Он на Земле. Именно поэтому нам нужно попасть в мониторинговый центр.  
В глазах майора промелькивает уважение.  
— Это будет нелегко. Майор Бёрн, — представляется она и по-мужски жмёт ладонь Эбби.  
Это действительно оказывается нелегко. Они доходят до мониторингового центра минут за десять, не больше, но за эти десять минут Эбби несколько раз успевает подумать, что это была дурацкая идея. Людей у Бёрн немного — два десятка солдат; каждый отлично обучен (Эбби смотрит на сосредоточенных молодых парней и думает почему-то, что их наверняка тренировал лично Маркус) и стоит до последнего, но за время прорыва они теряют несколько человек, и Эбби очень чётко понимает, что потеряли бы намного больше, если бы двигались медленнее. Они закрепляются у самых дверей мониторингового центра, Бёрн обсуждает со своими подчинёнными тактику захвата объекта, и Эбби, бессильно приваливаясь к стене коридора, смотрит назад, на кровавый след, оставленный ими. К горлу подступает неконтролируемый истерический смех, сгибающий её пополам. Они так стремились проредить население Ковчега, чтобы дать остальным чуть больше кислорода, — что ж, пожалуйста, именно этим они сейчас успешно занимаются, и это чертовски смешно, настолько, что Эбби не может перестать смеяться, даже когда по щекам начинают стекать слёзы. Она ловит на себе сочувственный взгляд Бёрн, и это неожиданно отрезвляет. Она не имеет права поддаваться истерике, не сейчас. Сейчас она должна быть достойной заменой Маркусу Кейну, и какой бы сложной ни казалась эта задача, Эбби обязана с ней справиться.  
Она закрывает лицо руками, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Почувствовав плечом тепло чужой ладони, Эбби поднимает голову и видит перед собой Джаху.  
— Ты всё делаешь правильно, — говорит он, и голос его звучит гораздо увереннее, чем ранее на заседании Совета. — Прости, что сдался раньше времени.  
— Я сама была к этому близка, — усмехается она.  
— Ты была так же далека от признания поражения, как и эти солдаты, — не соглашается Джаха. — И твоя решимость придала им сил. Это важное качество для лидера.  
— Телоний, что за…  
— Ты сама говорила, что там, на Земле, Сотне нужны лучшие. Из нас двоих им нужнее ты. И не спорь, прошу тебя. Моё время прошло, нашему народу нужен новый лидер, более достойный. В конце концов, — он вдруг усмехается, — ты всё равно уже знаешь про проект «Исход».  
— Телоний, не говори ерунды. Ты нужен Ковчегу. Ты нужен Уэллсу.  
— Эбби…  
— Всё готово, — вклинивается Бёрн. — По вашему сигналу.  
Эбби смотрит на Джаху, но тот качает головой.  
— Это была твоя идея. Командуй.  
У неё вмиг пересыхает во рту, но Эбби усилием воли берёт себя в руки и решительно — ей очень хочется, чтобы это правда звучало решительно, а не растерянно, как ей самой кажется — произносит:  
— Начинайте, майор.  
В одном их приключенческих романов, которыми она зачитывалась в детстве, говорилось, что для захвата любого укрепления требуется отряд, численностью как минимум вчетверо превышающий защитников этого укрепления. Эбби сильно сомневается, что людей Бёрн хотя бы втрое больше, чем солдат, удерживавших мониторинговый центр, но им всё равно удаётся его захватить.  
Бёрн говорит им с Джахой и остальным советникам держаться сзади, и они честно выполняют её указание, никому не хочется поймать случайную пулю. Вот только их это не спасает: солдаты Шамвэя выныривают из коридора за их спинами совершенно неожиданно; логично, что Шамвэй бросил подкрепление к мониторинговому центру, и счастье Бёрн, что они не подоспели хотя бы на минуту раньше. Бёрн буквально проламывается в помещение, сметая всё на своём пути, подобно тарану, и затаскивает за собой бесполезный балласт из советников, но недостаточно быстро. Первым падает Фуджи, поймав спиной пулю ещё прежде, чем кто-то вообще понимает, что происходит. В Джаху попадают, когда он уже проходит через двери мониторингового центра, прикрываемый людьми Бёрн со всех сторон, — пуля нелепо рикошетит от стены под совершенно немыслимым, но роковым углом.  
За ними закрываются тяжёлые двери, отрезая звук выстрелов, и Эбби опускается на пол вместе с отяжелевшим телом Джахи. Инстинкты врача требуют немедленно зажать рану, сделать искусственное дыхание — что угодно, чтобы спасти его. Однако Эбби неподвижно смотрит, чётко осознавая, что сделать нельзя уже ничего. Когда он затихает, она поднимает кажущуюся деревянной руку и опускает Джахе веки.  
— Блестяще, — ворчит Мьюри чуть дрожащим от напряжения голосом, — мы добрались до мониторингового центра, как ты хотела, и что дальше?  
— Ждать, когда Кейн выйдет на связь, — ровно отвечает Эбби.  
Она поднимается на ноги и оглядывает помещение, заваленное телами погибших; среди них как люди Шамвэя, так и солдаты с серыми повязками, и Эбби слишком хорошо понимает, что каждый из них погиб из-за отданного ею приказа. Единственно верного на тот момент, но тем не менее.  
Она заставляет себя поднять взгляд и видит группу инженеров связи, сбившихся в угол. Эбби знает каждого из них — некоторые дружили или работали с Джейком, с остальными она познакомилась за время подготовки проекта «Сотня». И видя их живыми, она наконец понимает, что всё это действительно было не зря, что она действительно приняла правильное решение — понимает не головой, как прежде, а сердцем, и невидимая тяжесть, навалившаяся на её плечи с началом царящего вокруг хаоса, чуть отступает.  
— Синклер, сколько у нас времени до того, как мы сможем связаться с Кейном?  
— Минут двадцать, — отвечает он, даже не сверившись со своими данными, и Эбби невольно улыбается. Это её люди, и она умеет с ними работать.  
— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы сигнал получили только мы? Его не должны перехватить люди Шамвэя.  
— Хм… по идее, это возможно. Времени должно как раз хватить.  
Он уходит к панели управления, и Эбби просто падает в ближайшее кресло.  
Мьюри подходит и садится рядом. Некоторое время он молчит, но Эбби не пытается его торопить — у неё нет больше сил на ни на какие эмоции, включая любопытство.  
— Мы лишились двух членов Совета и канцлера, — неохотно начинает он.  
— Да, — подтверждает Эбби, глядя мимо него на Синклера, занятого настройкой линии.  
— По правилам, мы должны сначала дополнить Совет, затем, уже имея кворум, выбрать канцлера. Но обстоятельства немного не располагают к строгому следованию правилам.  
— И?  
Мьюри мнётся и зло косится на Коула, обсуждающего что-то с Бёрн.  
— Мы решили, что процедуру можно нарушить. Нам нужен новый канцлер, и, откровенно говоря, кандидатов на эту должность не так много, чтобы было, из чего выбирать. Мы выбрали тебя.  
Эбби несколько мгновений переваривает информацию, затем кивает.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо? — не выдержав, фыркает Мьюри, но затем вдруг сжимает её предплечье. — Прости. Я знаю, что вы с Джахой были друзьями. Но ты действительно нам нужна.  
— Я знаю, — кивает она и наконец переводит на него взгляд. — И я правда благодарна за доверие Совета.  
Мьюри кисло улыбается.  
— Скажу честно, я сам рассчитывал на место канцлера. Но все мы понимаем, что справиться сможешь только ты. Впрочем, никто не говорил, что потом, когда всё закончится, мы не проведём полноценных выборов…  
— Разумеется. — Эбби давит невольный смешок. Мир остался прежним, ничего не изменилось, перед ней всё ещё стоят задачи, требующие решения, и если даже вечно сомневающийся Мьюри согласен с тем, что с ними справится только она, она должна это сделать.  
Она терпеливо дожидается знака от Синклера, ни разу не спросив, как продвигается процесс, и когда Маркус наконец выходит на связь, Эбби уже чувствует себя почти в норме.  
— Арестуйте Шамвэя, — говорит Маркус вместо «привет» или «как дела», и Эбби поражается волне тепла, поднимающейся в её груди при звуках его голоса.  
— Можно сказать, что мы в процессе. Маркус, ты нашёл Кларк?  
— Да, я в лагере Сотни, Кларк жива и здорова. В отличие от… Где Джаха?  
Помехи делают его речь чуть прерывистой, но не настолько, чтобы нельзя было разобрать слова. На всякий случай Эбби поднимает взгляд на Синклера, но тот лишь разводит руками.  
— Джаха мёртв. Маркус, Шамвэй организовал переворот, мы закрепились в мониторинговом центре, но я не знаю, надолго ли.  
Маркус эмоционально цедит что-то сквозь зубы.  
— Ты не ранена?  
— Нет, я в порядке.  
— Шамвэй стоял за покушением на меня. Блейк рассказал, кто дал ему оружие. Сколько вас?  
— Майор Бёрн, две дюжины её людей, Синклер со своей командой, я, Мьюри, Коул и Каплан. Сидни и Фуджи мертвы.  
— Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что Сидни была с Шамвэем заодно, — мрачно замечает он. — Бёрн — это очень хорошо, вам повезло, что она с вами. Кто исполняет обязанности канцлера? Вы уже выбрали замену Джахе?  
— Да. Меня.  
— Достойный выбор, — отвечает он после небольшой паузы, и Эбби не может понять, что именно кроется за ней. — Дай мне Бёрн, я хочу понять вашу ситуацию.  
Эбби кивает, затем, спохватившись, повторяет вслух:  
— Да, конечно. Майор, — говорит она громче и протягивает Бёрн рацию.  
— Сэр?  
— Докладывайте, — коротко приказывает Маркус, и Эбби видит, как Бёрн едва заметно расслабляется. Подчиняться его приказам ей куда привычнее, да и сама Эбби, слыша твёрдый уверенный голос, готова выполнить любое произнесённое им указание. Маркус действительно знает, что делает.  
— Нам удалось удержать треть станций. Мне пришлось оставить Эпсилон, не хватало людей, чтобы деблокировать зал Совета. Я думала, вы там.  
— Вы всё сделали правильно, Бёрн. Сад?  
— Контролирует Шамвэй, от запасов еды мы отрезаны. Но Меха не поддержала мятежников.  
— Меха всегда была предана Совету. Что Вальден?  
— Молчат. Шамвэй попытался туда сунуться, но его выдворили очень быстро. Понятия не имею, где они взяли столько оружия. — Бёрн замолкает и мрачно добавляет: — Впрочем, со мной они тоже отказались разговаривать.  
— Им придётся поговорить со мной, — зло роняет Маркус. — Нам нужен Вальден. Меня получится вывести на внутренние линии станции?  
— К сожалению, это невозможно. — Синклер разводит руками, подключаясь к разговору. — Нас отрезали от остального Ковчега. Заблокировать связь с Землёй пока не смогли, хотя уверен, что пытаются, так что линия может закрыться в любой момент. Мониторинговый центр даёт массу возможностей, но они не безграничны.  
— Плохо, — очень сдержанно комментирует Маркус.  
— Кто-то должен пойти и поговорить с Вальденом, — констатирует Эбби.  
— Они не станут ни с кем разговаривать, я уже пыталась.  
— Значит, должен пойти кто-то более убедительный.  
— Джулиан Лонги — тот, кто нам нужен, — задумчиво говорит Маркус, — связываться с официальным руководством станции бессмысленно. Но он точно так же не станет разговаривать с тем, кого не знает.  
— Ты объяснишь мне, что ему сказать.  
— Эбби, даже не думай, — обрывает он, — это слишком опасно.  
— Я канцлер. Это моя обязанность.  
— Суток ещё не прошло, как ты им стала, я бы предпочёл, чтобы следующая смена руководства произошла не так скоро.  
— Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что ни у кого другого нет шансов. Канцлеру Лонги хотя бы позволит сказать, зачем тот пришёл, а дальше я буду говорить то, что ты мне скажешь. У нас нет другого выбора.  
Маркус долго молчит, скорее всего — просчитывая варианты.  
— Ты расскажешь ему правду, — говорит он наконец уже совершенно другим тоном. — Всё как есть, без увёрток и недомолвок — эти люди никогда не любили Джаху именно за неоднозначность его слов. Дай им гарантии от моего имени, пообещай, что они получат на Земле такие же условия, как и все остальные станции.  
— С этим есть одна проблема. У нас всего семь спасательных шлюпок, этого хватит лишь на семьсот человек. Всем остальным придётся остаться наверху.  
— Об этом ты скажешь ему тоже, — твёрдо отвечает он. — Откровенность — твоя единственная защита.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо, — эхом повторяет Маркус. — Бёрн, вы идёте с ней. Отвечаете за безопасность канцлера лично. Она должна вернуть…  
Голос в динамиках обрывается, зал заполняет шум помех.  
Эбби резко оборачивается к Синклеру, тот судорожно дёргает какие-то рычажки, но ничего не происходит.  
— Я предупреждал, что нас могут отключить в любой момент, — извиняющимся тоном произносит он. Эбби кивает.  
— Всё в порядке. Мы обсудили главное. Майор, нужно идти прямо сейчас.  
— Через двери мы не выйдем, — тут же откликается Бёрн. — Остаётся вентиляция, но это тоже не самый надёжный вариант.  
— Но других нет вовсе. Значит, вентиляция.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите рискнуть? — Бёрн чуть понижает голос и пристально смотрит Эбби в глаза.  
— У нас нет другого выбора, — повторяет Эбби как мантру. — Мы должны это сделать.  
Она смотрит на свои подрагивающие пальцы и решительно сжимает их в кулаки. Она должна это сделать. Ради Кларк. Ради тех, кто уже спустился на Землю, и тех, кто должен к ним присоединиться. Их будущее стоит любого риска.


	5. одержимость (2)

— Она должна вернуться обратно живой... — Маркус заканчивает фразу и понимает, что его больше не слышат. В наушниках лишь едва уловимо потрескивает на грани восприятия тишина, словно там, с той стороны, не населённый людьми Ковчег, а бескрайний мёртвый космос. Маркус вслушивается в звенящую пустоту, надеясь, что это лишь короткий обрыв на линии и скоро связь восстановится, но уже догадывается, что этого не произойдёт.   
Ему отчаянно хочется оказаться там, наверху, на Ковчеге. Это он должен отдавать указания Бёрн, это он должен красться по коридорам станций, на каждом повороте ожидая столкновения с противником, это он должен говорить с неформальным лидером Вальдена. Эбби не знает слабых мест Джулиана Лонги, как знает их он; она вообще почти ничего не знает о Вальдене, ей никогда не нужна была эта информация, и задачей Маркуса было сделать так, чтобы и не потребовалась. Вместо всего этого Эбби могла сейчас быть на Земле, вместе с дочерью и той девчонкой-механиком, но Маркус решил за неё по-другому, сочтя, что так будет лучше. Он всегда верил в собственную правоту, но почему-то ни к чему хорошему эта его уверенность не привела.  
Он снова и снова мысленно прикидывает, сколько нужно времени, чтобы пробраться на Вальден и поговорить с Лонги. В том, что Эбби удастся договориться, он не сомневается — Лонги как никто другой знает цену сплочённости. Но хватит ли людей Бёрн и вальденцев, чтобы восстановить законную власть? Как далеко зайдет Шамвэй?   
Маркус думает о той опасности, которой подвергает себя Эбби, и в плане, и раньше не казавшемся ему надёжным, он находит всё больше недостатков. Коридоры полны людей Шамвэя. Если Эбби схватят, с ней не станут церемониться. При одной только мысли о возможности её смерти Маркуса бросает в холодный пот, и он рычит от собственного бессилия, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом затихший радиопередатчик.  
— Кто такой этот Джулиан Лонги?  
Вопрос заставляет Маркуса вздрогнуть.   
Кларк. Он не знает, когда она вошла и сколько услышала, не знает, насколько разумно делиться с ней полной информацией, но решает последовать собственному же совету, данному Эбби несколько минут назад: откровенность — это и его единственная защита.  
— Преступник. — Кларк приподнимает брови, требовательно глядя на него, и Маркус вздыхает, понимая, что короткого пояснения ей недостаточно. — Он неформальный лидер Вальдена и, по моим подсчётам, может предоставить не менее пятидесяти вооруженных бойцов. Они не так хорошо обучены, как стражники, но натасканы драться.  
Прорываться через коридоры Бёрн бы не стала, значит, вентиляция. Сейчас они должны быть где-то в районе Эпсилона.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что он им поможет? — хмурится Кларк.  
— Потому что твоя мать предложит Вальдену шанс, которого у этой станции никогда не было. — Маркус позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Джулиан достаточно умен, чтобы не отказываться от него.   
Он ещё раз прокручивает в голове всю ситуацию. Ему важно понять, что и когда именно пошло не так, кто и почему допустил просчёт. Восстание Шамвэя явно было подготовлено наспех, без внятного плана, иначе Бёрн не смогла бы удержать часть станций. О том, что Маркус на Земле, знали только члены Совета, у Шамвэя этой информации не было и быть не могло, но больно уж удачно всё совпало. Значит, кто-то из членов Совета сообщил ему о том, что Маркус на Земле, что он жив и вот-вот встретится с Сотней, и у Шамвэя банально сдали нервы. Он отлично понимал, что это лишь вопрос времени — когда Блейк расскажет Кейну правду. Маркус горько усмехается, понимая, что у него не было ни единого шанса предотвратить мятеж. Однако остаётся ещё один вопрос: кто рассказал обо всём Шамвэю? Единственным в Совете, кто всерьёз претендовал на власть, была Диана Сидни, и именно её в первую очередь заподозрил Маркус. Но почему Шамвэй её убил?  
— Пусть Монти попробует посмотреть передатчик, — предлагает Кларк. — Может, получится восстановить связь.  
— Проблема не у нас, а на Ковчеге, — рассеянно отвечает Маркус.  
Если он правильно рассчитал, то в данный момент Эбби уже где-то рядом с Вальденом; там ужасно неудобные развилки, и, чёрт, он не успел предупредить о возможных ловушках — контрабандисты с Вальдена часто используют систему вентиляции и ревностно охраняют свои владения. Стража смотрит на это как на неизбежное зло и вмешивается лишь в крайних случаях, когда кто-то слишком уж наглеет. Успокаивает Маркуса только то, что Бёрн не может об этом не знать, но страх, поселившийся где-то внутри в тот самый момент, когда он узнал о мятеже, поднимается выше, подступая к горлу, мешая дышать. У Эбби должно всё получиться. Он не хочет даже думать, почему это настолько важно для него, но не думать о ней самой уже не может.   
— Тебя ждут снаружи. — Кларк касается его плеча, чуть сжимая. — И ты так и не поспал.  
Этим прикосновением она будто стряхивает с него оцепенение последних минут. Для Ковчега он сделал всё, что мог, но для Сотни он всё ещё может быть полезен.  
Маркус действительно почти не спал прошлой ночью: сначала мешали стоны Джаспера, а потом Кларк втолкнула в отсек ощетинившегося Беллами Блейка. Маркусу даже не нужно было спрашивать его о чём-либо — под яростным взглядом Кларк парень неохотно рассказал всё сам: и как Шамвэй предложил ему сделку, и как он на неё согласился.   
После разговора они осмотрели лагерь, казавшийся в тяжёлых предрассветных сумерках совершенно мирным, и тишина нарушалась только перекличкой дозорных. Маркус сквозь зубы комментировал ошибки, которые совершила Сотня при обустройстве лагеря (говорить было мучительно больно, сказывались усталость и жёсткая посадка), и одобрительно приподнял бровь, когда Беллами сам принялся достаточно вдумчиво предлагать варианты исправления выявленных недочётов. До следующего окна связи с Ковчегом Маркус успел распределить обязанности в лагере и отобрать крепких мальчишек в новую Стражу, разбив их на отряды.   
Пожалуй, Блейк небезнадёжен. Выбора у него, как понимает теперь Маркус, по сути, не было, но даже если бы Беллами не решился пойти на убийство ради своей сестры, Шамвэй просто нашёл бы кого-то другого. Это не является оправданием в полной мере, но хотя бы даёт Беллами право на попытку реабилитироваться. Кроме того, в лагере Сотни он пользуется авторитетом, ему верят, за ним готовы идти, в то время как Маркус для них всё ещё чужой, _взрослый_. Открытый конфликт с Беллами — это заведомо проигрышная идея, по крайней мере, сейчас. Всё это звучит логично, но грудь всё ещё болит, в ушах всё ещё звучит эхо выстрелов, и чёткая уверенность в том, что ответственность за проступки должна быть неизбежной, заставляет засомневаться в уже принятом решении простить Беллами Блейка. Впрочем, тот, кажется, действительно раскаивается, и Маркус принимает решение подождать.   
Кларк повторяет, вновь возвращая в настоящее:  
— Ты обещал.  
Эбби, если всё в порядке, сейчас ступает на территорию Вальдена. Маркус мысленно желает ей удачи в переговорах с Джулианом и решительно выходит из палатки.  
Его действительно ждут снаружи. Блейк где-то раздобыл карту и разложил её на импровизированной столешнице. В нескольких шагах от него прямо на земле сидят мальчишки из его «свиты» и оживлённо переговариваются между собой. Карта сделана на Ковчеге, ещё по довоенным данным, на ней Вашингтон с пригородами, всё пространство расчерчено чёткими линиями координат, тонким пунктиром обозначены границы военных баз. Гора Везер светится жирной красной точкой — Маркус помнит, как её местоположение отмечал своей рукой сам Джаха.   
— Груз я сложил здесь, — он показывает место на карте, — ориентир — поваленное дерево. Будьте осторожны, меньше всего нам нужны сюрпризы.  
Маркус смотрит, как Беллами покидает вместе со своим отрядом лагерь, но думает о том, что вот сейчас Эбби и Джулиан договариваются о совместных действиях и через несколько минут должно начаться контрнаступление. Он проходит обратно в палатку с передатчиком, надевает наушники и снова вслушивается в трескучую тишину. Маркус не хочет знать, сколько времени так проводит, но всё равно почти бездумно отмеряет минуты.  
— Беллами вернулся. — Миллер осторожно заглядывает в палатку и быстро исчезает, едва Маркус кивает в ответ.  
Связь уже должны были бы восстановить, но он по-прежнему слышит только треск никем не пойманного радиосигнала. В горле сухо, и Маркус с трудом глотает ставший вязким воздух. Для него не остаётся ничего, кроме радиопередатчика перед ним. И времени, которое уже закончилось, но почему-то продолжает сыпаться песком сквозь пальцы.  
— Они выйдут на связь завтра? — деловито спрашивает Кларк, уверенная, что так и было запланировано.  
— Да, завтра, — как можно твёрже произносит Маркус.   
По его подсчётам Эбби должна была появиться в эфире самое позднее двадцать минут назад.   
Взгляд останавливается на развёрнутой карте, которую Маркус машинально забрал с собой после ухода Беллами.  
— Почему вы не пошли на гору Везер, как вам советовали? — спрашивает он Кларк. Ему действительно интересно, как далеко зашёл их юношеский максимализм.   
Двадцать четыре минуты — окно связи вот-вот захлопнется, Ковчег полетит дальше по орбите, а Маркус так и останется в неизвестности до следующего витка.  
— Земляне, или кто они там, — неохотно отвечает она. — Мы пытались, но Джаспера ранили, и… У нас всё равно нет оружия, чтобы противостоять им.  
— Ясно. — Маркус кивает. Он бездумно водит пальцем по карте, пытаясь собрать воедино бродящие в голове разрозненные мысли. Эбби не вышла на связь, и он не хочет думать о том, почему, но обязан допускать все возможные варианты. Сотне нужны оружие и припасы. Людям с кораблей проекта «Исход» он позволит ступить на Землю, только если среди них будет Эбби и не будет Шамвэя. Гора Везер была выбрана Советом как оптимальная цель для Сотни, но в окрестностях места падения челнока есть ещё несколько более мелких военных баз, и одна из них находится совсем близко.   
Он зло щурится. Шамвэй один раз уже опередил его, но больше ему это не удастся. Маркусом овладевает мрачная решимость. Если оправдаются его самые пессимистичные прогнозы, то он обеспечит Шамвэю и его людям достойную встречу. Он и ещё сотня подростков, которых он научит пользоваться оружием.   
Маркус встаёт и возвращается к челноку. Ему нужны его автомат и запас провианта. Кларк идет за ним, не отступая ни на шаг.  
— Куда ты собрался?  
— Вам нужно оружие, и я вам его принесу.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — решительно заявляет она, даже не спросив, где он собирается взять оружие.  
— Нет.  
— Я тебя не спрашиваю, — она упрямо мотает головой, — в тебя стреляли десять дней назад. Ты никуда не пойдёшь один.  
Маркус только хмыкает, продолжая собирать рюкзак. Конечно, воспалённые швы причиняют неудобство, но дышать ему больно не из-за них, а от мысли о том, что у Эбби ничего не вышло. Его совет ей не помог, и в этот момент Шамвэй уже, должно быть, осматривает спасательные шаттлы.  
— Ты ранен, — мрачно напоминает Кларк. — Мне не то чтобы не всё равно, но кто поможет нам защищать лагерь, если ты умрешь лишь потому, что некому будет оказать тебе медицинскую помощь?  
Маркус закидывает рюкзак за спину и затягивает лямки, не отвечая. Хочет идти — пусть идёт. У него остаются силы лишь на выполнение поставленной задачи, но не на споры.  
До точки, обозначенной на карте, как база ВВС, всего несколько километров, солнце зайдёт не раньше чем через три часа. Он успеет.  
Они идут по уже почти привычному лесу, и Маркус понимает, что начинает отличать между собой растения. Воздух больше не кажется однородным; в нём отчётливо чувствуются разные слои, каждое дуновение ветра приносит какой-то другой запах. Хорошо бы потом, когда всё уляжется, провести в лесу пару дней одному, чтобы научиться замечать все детали. Это определённо не будет лишним.  
Переходя через ручей, он поскальзывается на мокрой гальке и едва не падает в воду, лишь в последний момент удержав равновесие.  
— Осторожно, — предупреждает он Кларк, но та и сама уже внимательно смотрит вниз, выбирая, куда поставить ногу.  
— Почему ты так спешишь достать оружие? — спрашивает она. — Для охраны лагеря достаточно того, что ты привёз с Ковчега.  
— Я не могу опоздать второй раз.  
Кларк непонимающе смотрит на него, затем резко останавливается, и её взгляд становится жёстким и злым.   
— Ты уже похоронил её, — обвиняюще выплёвывает она.  
Маркус едва сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться. Он тоже останавливается и отвечает, спокойно выдерживая её взгляд:  
— Я верю, что у твоей матери всё получилось. Но я отвечаю за Сотню, и перед ней, и перед самим собой, и чтобы защитить вас, я обязан просчитать все варианты и подготовиться даже к самому худшему из них. Если на Землю спустится Шамвэй, мы встретим его во всеоружии.   
Кларк закусывает губу. Маркус видит, что убедить её до конца не удалось, но по крайней мере она начала обдумывать его слова.  
Тяжёлые двери, преграждающие вход на базу, проржавели и покрылись мхом. Маркус поддевает створки ножом, а когда это не помогает, просто изо всех сил тянет их на себя. Грудь пронзает острой болью, в глазах темнеет, но двери поддаются и со скрипом открываются. Маркус упирается лбом в холодный и влажный от вечерней росы металл и пытается сделать вдох. Выглядит он, должно быть, не лучшим образом, потому что Кларк за его спиной совершенно по-взрослому матерится сквозь зубы. Он, не оборачиваясь, хватает её за руку и тянет за собой в темноту. Узкий луч фонаря выхватывает тёмные стены в потёках и следах плесени да клубы пыли, висящей в воздухе.  
Плана базы у них нет, полагаться приходится только на его память. В процессе подготовки к отправке Сотни именно Маркус изучал окрестности запланированного места высадки по старым картам, изучая рельеф местности и расположение военных объектов. В Сотню он не верил, но свои обязанности привык выполнять должным образом. Все планы и чертежи остались в его голове — у него всегда была хорошая память.  
Руку Кларк он отпускает только на нижнем уровне. Именно здесь должен быть склад с оружием. Воздух спертый и затхлый, пыли ещё больше, чем наверху. Маркус дышит тяжело и ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Кларк. Не обращая на неё внимания, он при помощи всё того же ножа вскрывает одну за другой проржавевшие бочки и вытаскивает из них блестящие от масла автоматы. На дне одной из бочек он находит гранатомет и несколько снарядов к нему.  
За автоматами следуют патроны. Все находки Маркус выкладывает на пол ровными рядами. Дышать всё тяжелее, но он не позволяет себе остановиться, даже чтобы просто передохнуть. В голове бьётся только одна мысль: он не даст снова себя обыграть.  
Акустика на складе отличная; хриплое неровное дыхание Маркуса отражается от стен, гулким эхом разносясь под сводами. Вполне вероятно, что швы разошлись, когда он открывал двери, но сейчас об этом бессмысленно думать. Ему нужно во что бы то не стало перенести найденное оружие в лагерь и убедить Сотню действовать так, как он скажет. На этот раз он обязательно успеет.  
Маркус наклоняется, ставя на пол очередную коробку с патронами, но выпрямиться уже не может. Перед глазами появляются жёлто-оранжевые сполохи, воздух застревает в горле, обращаясь в жидкий металл. Боль накатывает с новой силой, вызывая приступ тошноты. Маркус медленно сползает по стене и сжимает зубы, сдерживая рвущийся стон. Он всё успеет, он всё сделает, сейчас, ему просто нужна минута, чтобы заново начать дышать. Он нашёл оружие, он показал его Кларк, в лагере их ждёт Беллами Блейк, и вместе они смогут встретить Шамвэя. Кларк будет гнать вперёд жажда мести, Беллами — как минимум долг перед Маркусом.  
— Я предупреждала, — едва не рычит Кларк, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ним, и щупает пульс. Продолжает она уже другим тоном, более мягким, увещевающим, словно ребёнку: — Тебе нужно поесть. Нам обоим надо. День был тяжёлый.  
Маркус кивает, сейчас ему всё равно, с чем соглашаться. Дыхание постепенно выравнивается, но предательская слабость не позволяет встать.  
— Ешь. — Кларк вкладывает в его ладонь горсть орехов, и Маркус закидывает их в рот под её строгим взглядом. Орехи непривычны на вкус, во рту остаётся неприятная сладость. — Я пойду поищу воду.  
— Возьми. — Маркус протягивает ей фонарик.   
Эбби его бы убила — отпускать Кларк одну непонятно куда не очень-то осмотрительно с его стороны, никто из них не знает, какие опасности могут подстерегать за стенами базы. Но Кларк взрослая девочка, она как-то пережила первые дни на Земле без его помощи и вполне способна справиться без него сейчас. Сам Маркус совершенно бесполезен, он понимает это сам и ему неприятно, что это видит и Кларк.   
— Возвращайся скорее.  
Кларк кивает и уходит. Луч фонаря сначала скрывается за поворотом, потом тает и его отсвет, и Маркус остается в кромешной темноте. Один.  
Боль в груди не проходит, Маркус ложится на бетонный пол, обхватив плечи руками. Его бьёт дрожь, но он знает, что это не от холода — похоже, швы действительно разошлись. Он мысленно извиняется перед Эбби (теперь он может себе это позволить), а затем его настигает забытьё.  
Кто-то перебирает его волосы. Распутывает слипшиеся от пота пряди и легко гладит по щеке. Так делала только его мать. Очень давно. Маркус заставляет себя открыть глаза. Вера Кейн смотрит прямо на него, и её взгляд выражает разочарование.  
— Ты полон грехов, Маркус. Ты полон лжи и безверия. Ты ведь никогда не верил, разве нет? Только врал, потому что так было удобнее.   
Она сжимает пальцы в его волосах и с силой тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Дыхание мгновенно перехватывает, и Маркус стонет от боли.   
— Я никогда не... — хрипит он.  
— Ты полон грехов, — повторяет мать и сдавливает его горло. — И ты должен оплатить их все.  
Маркус пытается вырваться. Он знает множество боевых приёмов, их слишком долго вбивали в его память, приучали тело реагировать быстрее головы, но это его мать, и вместо того, чтобы провести силовую атаку, Маркус отчаянно пытается один за другим разжать её пальцы. Боль в груди всё нарастает.  
— Умудрился таки сбежать, — брезгливо цедит Джейк Гриффин. — Молодец, не то что я.  
Бывший — мёртвый — друг подходит ближе, нависает над ним, сложив руки на груди, и криво усмехается, будто выносит вердикт:  
— Предатель.  
«Предатель», — вторит ему Вера Кейн.   
Маркус хочет возразить, но вместо слов из горла вырывается лишь болезненный хрип.  
— Ты готов пожертвовать всеми, но сам-то хоть знаешь, ради чего? — Голос Эбби Гриффин наполнен такой привычной упрямой яростью. — Ради чего ты позволяешь всем вокруг тебя погибать?  
Рот наполняет отвратительный привкус горячего металла. Маркус мечется в тщетных попытках сделать вздох.  
— Ты должен был предугадать. — Перед ним возникает Джаха. — Шамвэй — это твоя ошибка. — Он отворачивается, и Маркус видит пятно крови, расползающееся по его спине.  
— Лжец, — буквально выплевывает Эбби. — Ты умеешь только карать, безжалостно и без пощады, прикрывая верностью правилам свою слабость и неспособность изменить систему.  
— Ты просто струсил, — усмехается Джейк. — Сбежал с умирающего Кочега.  
— Молодец, — одобрительно кивает Диана Сидни. — Даже не ожидала.  
— Неправда! — всё же выкрикивает Маркус, тратя последние крохи оставшегося в лёгких воздуха, и давится всеми остальными невысказанными словами.  
Он ощущает попеременно то выжигающий внутренности жар, то цепенящий холод, тело бьёт крупная дрожь. Маркус хватается за стену, пытаясь встать, ноги не слушаются, и пальцы бессильно царапают металл. Откуда-то издалека слышится голос Эбби Гриффин, отчаянно зовущей его на помощь. Эбби. Маркус всё же заставляет себя подняться и, сцепив зубы, движется на голос, держась за стену. Он знает, что должен во что бы то ни стало добраться до неё.  
— Не отдам, — качает головой Джейк, вставая у него на пути, и резко толкает в грудь. Его прикосновение обжигает огнём, и Маркус падает ему под ноги, борясь с приступом острой боли.  
— Тебя никто не спрашивает, — шипит он и пытается ползти.  
— Хочешь убить ещё и её? Нет уж. — Джейк наступает на его руку, но Маркус вырывается и продолжает ползти дальше, пока не достигает наконец Эбби. Он судорожно обнимает её, прижимает пальцы к шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс, и молится о том, чтобы она только была жива.  
Эбби открывает глаза.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит она и с силой отталкивает его от себя. Маркус закрывает глаза и остаётся лежать на полу. Она права. Все они правы. Он должен перестать себя обманывать и просто умереть уже наконец.  
Кто-то перебирает его волосы.  
Маркус вздрагивает и открывает глаза.   
— Ш-ш, всё хорошо.   
Он лежит на полу в том же самом коридоре, только метра на три ближе к выходу, и его голова покоится на коленях у потерявшей привычную уверенность Кларк.   
— Извини, — она смущённо убирает руку, — ты был без сознания. Я ничего не могла сделать.  
— Я в порядке, — говорит Маркус и сам понимает, насколько жалко это звучит.  
У Кларк вырывается короткий смешок, и он слабо улыбается в ответ. Осторожно перекатившись на живот, он приподнимается на руках и садится, опираясь о стену. Кларк тянется ему помочь, но останавливается и замирает в странной нерешительной позе.  
Маркус делает на пробу несколько вдохов и выдохов, болезненно морщится, но остаётся скорее доволен результатом проверки. Дышать тяжело, но не так, как было во сне.  
Воспоминание о кошмаре накатывает леденящей волной. Судя по всему, это был просто бред, вызванный воспалением, но картинка была слишком уж яркой и реалистичной, словно всё происходило на самом деле — или было галлюцинацией.  
— Я… я говорил что-нибудь?  
Кларк неловко отводит глаза.  
— Ты звал маму. Мою маму.  
Маркус отрывисто втягивает воздух носом и ничего не отвечает.  
Рот наполнен вязкой слюной, вызывающей тошноту при каждой попытке сглотнуть, сладость, оставшаяся после орехов, теперь отдаёт тяжёлой горечью, и Маркус неожиданно понимает, на что похожи его ощущения: на последствия приёма галлюциногенов. Мысль кажется совершенно дикой, но это многое бы объясняло.  
— У тебя ещё остались орехи?  
— Что? Нет, прости, еды больше нет — я не ожидала, что… Не рассчитала.  
— Ты сама их не ела?  
— Я отдала тебе всё.  
— Хорошо. Это очень хорошо.  
Кларк смотрит на него непонимающе, но Маркус не пытается ничего объяснить. Он проверит свою догадку, когда они вернутся в лагерь, а пока нужно заняться делом.  
— Я долго провалялся? Сколько у нас времени до темноты?  
— Уже стемнело, Маркус. Ты был без сознания несколько часов. — Она замолкает и неохотно добавляет: — Я успела испугаться.  
— Извини, что доставил неудобства.   
Он забирает фонарик и продолжает осмотр складов. В отдельных отсеках, хорошо защищённых от влаги, они находят составленные штабелями ящики с одеждой, палатками, спальными мешками и одеялами, в одном из них Маркус обнаруживает комплекты армейской формы образца 2049 года. Он не сомневается, что им пригодится всё.  
Идти по лесу в ночной темноте глупо, поэтому Маркус достаёт два спальных мешка и, на всякий случай, ещё и по одеялу для себя и для Кларк. Спальники пахнут пылью и затхлостью.  
Заснуть ему удаётся далеко не сразу. Веки отяжелели и горят от усталости, но глухая боль в потревоженных ранах не позволяет расслабиться, и Маркус впадает в странное состояние вязкой полудрёмы. Обвинения из галлюцинаций снова всплывают в продолжающем работать сознании, не давая покоя и обрастая всё новыми подробностями. Маркус с трудом заставляет себя очнуться, но перестать думать уже не может.  
Галлюцинации — это игра его подсознания. Если в бреду он видит близких ему людей, обвиняющих его в предательстве, то это означает, что он действительно в глубине души считает себя виноватым — в казни Джейка, в охлаждении отношений с матерью, в трусливом побеге с Ковчега, в восстании Шамвэя, приведшем к смерти Джахи и кто знает, в какое положение загнавшее Эбби. Он вспоминает Эбби из своего видения и зябко ёжится: думает ли реальная Эбби так же?  
Что он всё-таки смог уснуть, Маркус понимает только утром. Он не чувствует себя ни выспавшимся, ни отдохнувшим, его продолжает знобить и боль никуда не девается, но Маркус знает, что если даст себе слабину, это станет для него концом. Джейк когда-то рассказывал про разновидность акул, которые умирают, если перестают плыть. У них просто останавливается сердце. Сейчас Маркус чувствует себя именно такой акулой.   
С собой они берут только несколько автоматов, пару комплектов одеял и найденные Кларк в одном из кабинетов (судя по всему, когда-то там был командный пункт) карты местности. Всё остальное заберут Беллами с остальными мальчишками. Маркус маскирует вход растущим неподалеку плющом и помогает Кларк правильно застегнуть все крепления на рюкзаке.   
Обратный путь даётся ему тяжелее, и по мере приближения к лагерю Маркус постепенно перестаёт обращать внимание на обстановку вокруг, доверяя Кларк самой следить за дорогой.  
— Что если они не выйдут на связь? — спрашивает вдруг Кларк. Маркус едва не спотыкается и останавливается, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кажется, до лагеря осталось совсем немного, но он не может судить об этом наверняка.  
Вопрос Кларк словно усиливает боль в груди. Маркус прекрасно понимает её беспокойство, он разделяет его и сам, но сейчас, глядя на напуганную и беззащитную девочку, которая уже лишилась привычного мира и отца и может потерять ещё и мать, он понимает, что не имеет права показывать ей собственные сомнения. Ей нужна его уверенность.  
— Посмотри на меня, — твёрдо говорит он, и Кларк с готовностью вскидывает глаза. — Они выйдут на связь. У них всё получилось. У твоей матери всё получилось.  
Она смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений, не решаясь поверить его словам, но затем кивает. В лагерь, до которого и правда оказывается рукой подать, она входит с решительно поднятой головой, и Маркус прячет улыбку, глядя на неё. Кларк действительно очень похожа на мать.  
Ковчег выходит на связь сам. Маркус, всё время после возвращения в лагерь старательно придумывавший себе всё новые дела (не останавливаться, ни в коем случае не останавливаться), объясняет Миллеру, как правильно организовать патрули, когда к ним подбегает светящаяся от радости Кларк.   
— С тобой хочет поговорить канцлер.  
Эмоции захлёстывают с головой, сбивая дыхание. Маркуса пугает собственная реакция; впервые за долгие годы ему приходится прикладывать столько усилий чтобы удержать себя в руках, и ему хочется верить, что дело просто в физическом переутомлении, а не в чём-то ещё. Он заканчивает разговор с Миллером, и только уверившись, что тот всё понял правильно, идёт в палатку с радиопередатчиком. Когда он берёт рацию, то замечает, что пальцы дрожат.  
Он надевает наушники, слышит ровное дыхание Эбби и чувствует, как начинает биться спокойнее его собственное сердце. Он хочет сказать ей, что рад её слышать, что не сомневался в ней, что беспокоился за неё, но ещё больше он хочет просто молча слушать её дыхание и знать, что с ней всё в порядке.  
— Канцлер, — сдержанно говорит он, заталкивая все лишние мысли в дальний угол сознания.   
— Советник, — отвечает Эбби, и хотя она хрипит от усталости, Маркус всё равно слышит улыбку в её голосе. Шутка совсем не кажется ему удачной, но он не поправляет Эбби. Сейчас это не важно.  
— Как дела на Ковчеге?  
— Мы восстановили контроль над всеми станциями. Лонги очень помог — без его людей мы бы точно не справились. Шамвэй мёртв. Сейчас инженеры оценивают повреждения, но не думаю, что они значительны. Синклер утверждает, что корабли проекта «Исход» не повреждены и их можно будет скоро отправить вниз.  
— Во сколько Джулиан оценил свою помощь?  
— Дорого. — Эбби тихо смеется, но недовольства в этом смехе нет — очевидно, старый лис ей понравился. — Он потребовал полноправное участие в жизни Ковчега для Вальдена, перераспределение квот на обучение и еду и предоставление более удобного места для его немолодых костей. Думаю, он непрозрачно намекает на кресло советника, но, скажу честно, я не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
Маркус хмыкает:  
— Я даже не сомневаюсь. Что ж, это не самый плохой выбор. Освободившиеся в Совете места всё равно придётся заполнять.  
— Маркус… — Эбби осекается, молчит несколько секунд, но всё же продолжает: — Одно из этих мест — твоё. И не спорь, тебе не удастся сбежать второй раз.  
Маркус вздрагивает. Больше всего это похоже на мощный удар под дых. Вчерашние кошмары оживают вновь, и при свете дня они оказываются не менее пугающими.  
Эбби, говорит что-то ещё, он заставляет себя вслушаться, но сознание с трудом фокусируется на её словах. Он скупо отвечает на расспросы о Земле, лагере, Кларк и остальной Сотне, упоминает землян, в нескольких словах пересказывает историю гибели Уэллса.  
— Как твои раны? — спрашивает Эбби под конец.  
— Лучше.  
— Будь осторожен, — просит она. — Ты нам нужен.  
Маркус явственно видит решительное лицо Джейка и слышит его уверенный голос: «Не отдам». Можно подумать, он сам не понимает, что не имеет на неё прав.  
— Я помню о своих обязанностях. Завтра отчитаюсь о том, что мы успели сделать.  
У него действительно есть обязанности, и он их исполнит. Когда корабли проекта «Исход» будут спущены на Землю, прибывшим на них людям потребуются жильё и пища, и Маркус должен успеть всё подготовить для них.  
Он выходит из палатки и замирает, настигнутый новым приступом боли. До спуска челноков, понимает Маркус, есть несколько суток, не меньше. Этого времени им хватит сполна, но чтобы всё успеть, ему нужно хотя бы стоять на ногах. А для этого всё-таки придётся остановиться и выдохнуть.  
Маркус отправляет Кларк с Беллами и десятком мальчишек покрепче обратно на базу за оружием и снаряжением, затем объясняет Миллеру, что нужно сделать укрепления лагеря (Миллер показывает себя весьма толковым и понятливым парнем, так что у Маркуса есть надежда, что тот действительно всё выполнит, как надо), отдаёт ещё пару распоряжений и уходит спать, прихватив с собой оба трофейных одеяла.   
К возвращению Кларк он снова впадает в беспокойный лихорадочный полусон и лишь краешком сознания отмечает, как она осматривает его воспалённые раны и обрабатывает их, невнятно ругаясь под нос. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что это не Кларк, а Эбби, и он просит дать ему умереть, не тратить на него драгоценные пакеты с донорской кровью и медикаменты. Когда он приходит в себя, Кларк рядом нет, и он может только радоваться этому факту. Маркус не хочет знать, что ещё мог ей сказать, пока метался в бреду.  
Следующий сеанс связи с Ковчегом он сокращает, как может. Говорить тяжело, его всё ещё знобит, но Эбби явно не замечает ничего. Она говорит исключительно о делах, больше не спрашивает о его самочувствии, и в её голосе не слышно той тёплой благодарности, с которой она разговаривала с ним накануне. Маркус воспринимает это как справедливую неизбежность и замыкается в себе ещё больше.  
Маркус знает, что те сутки после восстания Шамвэя, которые он провёл в тревоге и неизвестности, выжали из него последние резервы, и теперь ему приходится расплачиваться за это приступами предательской слабости и всё не проходящей болью в груди.  
Лучше ему становится только через несколько дней.  
Он сидит с Кларк возле сложенного Сотней очага и греет в ладонях железную кружку с чаем. Кларк всерьёз занялась изучением местной флоры, и теперь весь лагерь пропах чабрецом, мятой и ещё десятком растений, названий которых Маркус даже не знает.   
Горячий чай с ароматом мяты расслабляет. Маркус щурится, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Впервые за несколько дней он чувствует себя почти здоровым. Лагерь расширяется, обрастает новыми укреплениями. У них есть теперь нормальные палатки и одеяла, а Беллами уже примеривается, как бы начать строить настоящие деревянные срубы. У Беллами вообще много на удивление здравых идей, он словно полжизни провёл на Земле: и по лесу ходит тише других, и силки ставить сам придумал, и охотится успешнее всех. Под напускным самодовольством оказываются твёрдый характер и пытливый ум, а главное, он понимает, что власть — это не столько привилегия, сколько ответственность. Осознав это, Маркус перестаёт ждать от Беллами подвоха, но продолжает приглядываться — на всякий случай.  
Его сестру понять сложнее. Октавия похожа на дикого зверька или лесного духа из старых сказок. Несмотря на строгие внушения брата, она раз за разом выскальзывает из лагеря, с лёгкостью минуя часовых (которым Маркус каждый раз с удовольствием делает втык — пусть не расслабляются) и целыми днями бродит по окрестностям. Однажды, поругавшись с Беллами, она пропала на целую ночь, и Маркус с трудом отговорил старшего Блейка не бросаться на поиски в темноте.   
К костру подходит Финн, перебрасывается парой фраз с Кларк. Он осторожно косится на Маркуса и тщательно подбирает слова, чтобы тот не услышал лишнего. Уходя, он незаметно поглаживает плечо Кларк. Маркус вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Это не его дело, но почему-то становится обидно за отважную Рейвен Рейес, которая готова была рискнуть жизнью ради своего бойфренда, не зная, что тот уже нашёл ей замену.  
От ворот лагеря доносятся какие-то крики, разобрать что-то невозможно, но Маркус, вслушавшись, различает командный тон Беллами и звенящий от негодования голос Октавии. Блейки ругаются достаточно часто, к их перебранкам все уже привыкли, но сейчас явно происходит что-то серьёзное. Кларк бросает на Маркуса короткий тревожный взгляд, и они, не сговариваясь, одновременно поднимаются и почти бегут на шум.  
Беллами и Миллер вдвоём тащат связанного мужчину — по его непривычной одежде и следам краски на лице Маркус понимает, что это землянин. Пленник безвольно висит на руках, всё лицо покрыто кровоподтёками. Сзади возвышаются ещё трое ребят из «свиты» Беллами, а перед ними всеми, отчаянно толкая брата в грудь, намертво стоит Октавия.  
— Отпусти его! Ненавижу тебя! Он ничего вам не сделал! Слышишь?! Отпусти!  
— Отвали, — рычит Беллами. — Его люди пытались скормить Джаспера лесному зверю, почему я должен обращаться с ним иначе?  
— Ты это делаешь не из-за Джаспера, не ври! Почему ты не даёшь мне жить своей жизнью?!  
— Потому что у тебя не было бы жизни, если бы не я! Я отвечаю за тебя!  
— Довольно! — Маркус вклинивается между ними, с силой удерживая Октавию. Та отчаянно вырывается, Беллами, воспользовавшись передышкой, снова вздёргивает с земли начинающего приходить в себя землянина. Его «свита» с азартом наблюдает за происходящим, парни разгорячены адреналином и видом крови, и Маркус понимает, что они вновь напоминают ему ту озлобленную толпу, которая встретила его в первый день на Земле.  
— Вы ведёте себя, как дикари! — рявкает он. — Монро! Под стражу их всех, заприте в челноке. Землянина отдельно. Пусть остынут. Беллами, я разочарован. Мисс Блейк, вы идёте со мной.  
Он разворачивается, уверенный, что его приказ исполнят в точности, и идёт к палатке, служащей полевым штабом. Октавия послушно следует за ним, и он жестом предлагает ей сесть.  
— Я не позволю причинить ему вред. Линкольн вам ничего не сделал! — Октавия смотрит на него исподлобья, готовая сражаться за своего друга до конца.  
— Я и не собирался, — спокойно заверяет Маркус.  
Что ж, теперь он хотя бы знает, как зовут этого землянина.  
— Вы его заперли! — мгновенно вскидывается она.  
— Твоего брата я тоже запер.  
— Беллами — самодовольный кретин. — Октавия зло щурится. — Он считает, что я его собственность.   
— Беллами защищает тебя, как умеет, — примирительно замечает Маркус. По его мнению, Беллами действительно перегибает палку, слишком уж фанатично относясь к обязанностям старшего брата, но, впрочем, откуда Маркусу знать, как должны вести себя старшие браться. — Расскажи мне про Линкольна.  
— Пообещайте, что отпустите его.  
Маркус взвешивает все «за» и «против». Очень неудачно, что встреча с землянами произошла именно так, и сейчас его задача — сгладить последствия опрометчивого поступка Блейков, что одного, что другой.  
— Сначала я с ним поговорю, — осторожно отвечает он.  
— С вами он разговаривать не будет. — Октавия упрямо ведёт подбородком. — Вы не сможете его заставить.  
— А с тобой? С тобой он будет говорить? — Маркус испытующе смотрит на неё, и под его взглядом девчонка краснеет.   
«Что-то развелось в последнее время любовных историй», — невесело думает он.  
— Октавия, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Это очень важно. — Маркус говорит медленно, внимательно отслеживая реакцию Октавии. — Я понимаю, что Линкольн тебе нравится, но мы не знаем ничего ни о нем, ни о его соплеменниках. Мы не знаем, враг он нам или друг.  
— Он не враг, он хочет помочь! — перебивает та.  
— Мы сможем это выяснить, лишь поговорив с ним. — Маркус разводит руками, обозначая патовость ситуации.  
Октавия молчит несколько секунд, затем, что-то решив, вздыхает.  
— Хорошо. Он поговорит с вами, но вы его отпустите после этого.  
— Обещаю. А теперь иди к нему.  
На лице Октавии расцветает слабая улыбка, и она буквально выбегает из палатки.  
Маркус хмыкает. Возможно, ситуация не так плоха, как казалась изначально.


	6. бескомпромиссность (1)

— Основные коммуникации восстановлены, связь должна быть теперь на всём Ковчеге. — Пальцы Синклера пробегаются по контрольной панели, замирают над зелёной кнопкой и аккуратно, почти нежно её выжимают. Он оборачивается к Эбби и устало улыбается. — Полный ремонт займёт не меньше месяца, и я не вижу в этом особого смысла.  
Он не говорит вслух, что у Ковчега просто нет этого времени, но несказанные слова повисают в воздухе. Во время восстания Шамвэя погибло сто семнадцать человек, ещё шестьсот спустятся на Землю, как только будет проведена последняя проверка спасательных шаттлов. Седьмой шаттл общим мнением Совета было решено отвести под оборудование, медикаменты и припасы, необходимые для выживания. Но даже сократив население Ковчега почти на семьсот двадцать человек, они выиграют лишь пару недель. Ничтожно малое время, но они успеют хотя бы убедиться, что у нового поселения всё хорошо.  
Джулиан Лонги, по договорённости с Эбби занявший одно из освободившихся мест в Совете, настоял на том, чтобы места в спасательных шлюпках распределялись между станциями не поровну, а пропорционально населению каждой. Эта идея пришлась по душе далеко не всем, но Эбби согласилась с тем, что она звучит наиболее разумно. Лонги вообще оказывается весьма удачным приобретением для Совета — достаточно жёсткий и привыкший быть единоличным лидером, он умеет продавливать удобные ему решения, но каждое из них тщательно продумывает и взвешивает. Когда он сообщает, что планирует остаться на Ковчеге, уступив своё место кому-нибудь другому, Эбби понимает, что даже не удивлена. Она может лишь радоваться тому, что Лонги не было в Совете при Джахе, — с ним спорить было бы куда сложнее, чем со всеми остальными вместе взятыми, даже учитывая Маркуса.  
Синклер уходит проверять системы шаттлов. Запуск первого назначен на следующее утро, чтобы попасть в окно канала связи с Землёй; если всё пройдёт успешно, то на следующий день спустятся остальные.   
Новости с Земли пока что довольно неоднозначны. Уровень радиации, процентный состав воздуха и температурный диапазон вполне подходят для жизни, наличие в лесах фауны и съедобных растений позволяет не беспокоиться о пропитании, лагерь пока обустроен на скорую руку, но Маркус обещает завершить его укрепление в течение месяца. Однако он сообщает также о загадочных землянах, и хотя никакой внятной информации о них собрать пока не удалось, Маркус склонен считать их агрессивно настроенными в пределах своей территории. Понять бы ещё, где пролегают эти границы и каков уровень развития местного населения. На взгляд Эбби — и Маркус с ней непривычно соглашается — с землянами следует установить дружеские отношения, война сейчас совсем ни к чему.  
Эбби идёт по коридорам и переходам Ковчега, обращая внимания на дырки от пуль в стенах и не до конца отмытые следы крови. Орбитальная станция, которая долгие годы была домом для нескольких тысяч человек, скоро станет просто огромным саркофагом, братской могилой, и Эбби не чувствует себя вправе винить в чём-то тех, кто просто предпочёл ускорить свою или чью-то ещё смерть.  
Ей вспоминается старая поговорка, вычитанная, как и многое другое, в докатаклизменных книгах, — о том, что настоящий капитан уходит на дно вместе со своим кораблём. Если считать Ковчег огромным космическим кораблём, то следует ли из этого, что она должна остаться на его борту до конца, разделить с ним последний глоток кислорода и оказаться навсегда в числе его мёртвых пассажиров, обречённых болтаться на орбите Земли до тех пор, пока возрождённая цивилизация не отправится заново покорять звёзды? Внизу её ждёт Кларк, ждёт, по всей видимости, Маркус, но это лишь два человека, каждый со своими личными причинами. Джаха считал, что она — тот лидер, который нужен их народу, но с таким же, а возможно, и с большим успехом с этой задачей справится и Маркус. А людям, остающимся на Ковчеге, тоже нужен лидер — их нельзя просто бросить, с ними должен кто-то остаться. Её объективная ценность для будущего поселения на Земле заключается исключительно в медицинских знаниях, которыми владеют и её более молодые ученики, тот же Джексон, в конце концов, или даже Кларк.   
На следующий день они спускают на Землю первый шаттл. На нём летят тщательно отобранные добровольцы — желающих оказаться в первых рядах, конечно, много, но все понимают, насколько велик риск, так что в итоге удаётся избежать возмущений и попыток силой прорваться на спускаемый челнок.   
— Уверен, всё пройдёт успешно, — заверяет её Маркус перед спуском. — Раз уж мне удалось благополучно приземлиться даже на раздолбанном списанном корыте, то у них шансов определённо больше.  
Эбби невольно улыбается — и его такому непривычно лёгкому тону, и самой попытке успокоить её. Конечно, она тоже верит в успех миссии, но Синклеру в любом случае нужен отчёт по неисправностям, чтобы внести поправки в расчёты следующих запусков — для верности.  
Она пытается поговорить с ним про Веру, которой не досталось, да и не могло достаться места на шлюпках, но Маркус мягко переводит разговор на другую тему. Эбби не представляет, как бы повела себя на его месте, и может лишь догадываться, что он чувствует сейчас, но Маркус Кейн никогда не позволяет чувствам влиять на его решения. Эбби знает, что его внешнее безразличие — лишь прочно приросшая маска; все его последние действия лишь доказывали это, и ей становится жаль его за эту вынужденную холодность, от которой он уже не может так просто избавиться.  
— Мы засекли место приземления шаттла, — отчитывается Маркус через час, — оно немного отличается от расчётного, но в пределах нескольких миль. Я уже отправил поисковый отряд. Вернуться до закрытия окна связи они вряд ли успеют, но к завтрашнему сеансу уже будет информация.  
— Они уже вышли на связь с Синклером, говорят, что посадка прошла более или менее нормально, но связаться с вами почему-то не удалось.  
— Хм. Это странно, я попрошу проверить частоты. Возможно, между нами есть какая-то аномальная зона, которая глушит сигнал, — насколько я понимаю, здесь можно ожидать и не такого. Не поверишь, говорят, в местных лесах видели двухголового оленя.  
Эбби не уверена, шутит он или говорит всерьёз, но всё равно с удовольствием смеётся — и слышит его ответный смех.  
Именно в этот момент она понимает, что не полетит на Землю.  
Она заверяет Маркуса, что прибудет с последним шаттлом, разумеется, для неё оставлено место, разумеется, ему не стоит беспокоиться. Она знает, что завтра он будет в бешенстве, как только поймёт, что последний шаттл вылетел без неё, он будет так зол, как не был, наверное, даже после покушения, когда Эбби спасла его, нарушив закон. И он будет, в общем-то, совершенно прав, потому что она пообещала, потому что она слышит по его голосу, что он её ждёт — и именно поэтому она не должна спускаться.  
Сеанс связи завершается. До конца дня Эбби ходит по Ковчегу, подбадривая тех, кто ожидает завтрашнего спуска, и пытаясь немного поднять настроение тем, кто остаётся. Она больше ни в чём не сомневается; та задача, которую она себе выбрала, сидит на её плечах, как отлично подогнанное платье, и Эбби чувствует себя уверенно и легко. Всё идёт так, как должно.  
Когда наступает вечер, она уходит в кабинет канцлера. У Джахи в столе всегда хранилась бутылка докатаклизменного скотча — бесценный раритет, доставшийся ему по наследству от прадеда. Джаха мёртв, как мёртв и его сын, и уже не имеет значения, кому принадлежала и для какого случая береглась эта бутылка. Эбби откручивает пробку, наполняет стакан янтарной жидкостью, за которую ещё пару дней назад просто не смогла бы заплатить, и поднимает его в воздух, без слов прощаясь со всеми погибшими. Она пьёт за упокой Телония Джахи и его сына Уэллса, за упокой ста семнадцати человек, погибших по вине Шамвэя, включая тех, кто сражался против Совета, за упокой ещё почти полутора тысяч человек, чья смерть — отложенный, но неминуемый факт.  
Сейчас, в тишине кабинета, который по глупому стечению обстоятельств ненадолго достался ей, Эбби в кои-то веки может позволить себе просто расслабиться. Всё, что от неё требовалось, она уже сделала, после завтрашнего спуска ей останется только терпеливо ждать конца, и никто уже не осудит её за мысли или действия, идущие вразрез с её обязанностями канцлера.   
Она наливает ещё одну порцию скотча и выпивает её за себя и всё, о чём жалеет, сделанное и не сделанное, сбывшееся и несбывшееся, за все упущенные возможности и допущенные ошибки.  
Эбби знает, что ничего из этого не смогла бы изменить, даже если бы ей выпал шанс прожить жизнь заново. Каждый сделанный ею выбор был результатом предыдущего, и если отматывать этот клубок до самого начала, то даже первые свои подростковые решения она принимала, руководствуясь мнением родителей и системой взглядов, полученных от них же.  
События последних дней — покушение на Маркуса, его отбытие на Землю, восстание Шамвэя и роль Маркуса в благополучном разрешении ситуации — словно встряхивают её, заставляя совершенно по-другому посмотреть на мир и на самого Маркуса, и Эбби уже не может отрицать того, что чувства, пробудившиеся в ней, очень далеки от чисто дружеских. Она прекрасно понимает, что между ними ничего не могло бы быть, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Между ними стоит слишком многое — смерть Джейка, все их противоречия, его чёртовы упрямство, принципиальность, безрассудство, одержимость целью и бескомпромиссность, не говоря уже о том, что они оба слишком серьёзно относятся к своим обязанностям и не могут позволить себе предвзятость. Но при всём при этом Эбби совершенно отчётливо понимает, что они были бы идеальны вместе — идеальные противоположности, дополняющие и продолжающие друг друга. И совершенно неважно даже, что думает об этом сам Маркус. Сейчас она может просто помечтать о невозможном.  
Скотч раскрепощает сознание, давая волю воображению, и Эбби представляет себе совершенно нереалистичные картинки их счастливой жизни вместе — обязательно на Земле, в маленьком домике на берегу реки, как в её любимых книгах, и чтобы до ближайшего человеческого поселения было не меньше двух дней пути.  
На следующее утро она чувствует себя далеко не так хорошо и в мониторинговый центр приходит к началу спуска шаттлов. Лонги уже на связи с Землёй; при её появлении он порывается встать из кресла, чтобы уступить ей место, но Эбби движением руки останавливает его. Говорить с Маркусом она сейчас не готова, пусть лучше пообщается с Лонги. Чем дольше он не будет знать о её решении остаться, тем лучше.  
Вместо этого она спускается на нижнюю палубу станции Вальден и проводит там оставшийся до запуска шаттлов час. Синклер снова, уже в который раз обеспокоенно выражает неуверенность в том, что всё пройдёт успешно без его непосредственного участия, и Эбби с улыбкой обещает, что они уж как-нибудь справятся один раз без него.  
— Но… разве ты не летишь с нами? — хмурится он, слишком правильно понимая её слова. Эбби прикусывает язык, но отступать уже поздно.  
— Об этом никто не знает. И лучше бы, чтобы не узнали до самой посадки.  
Печаль во взгляде Синклера совершенно неподдельна. Он неожиданно для Эбби крепко обнимает её и задерживает ладони на её плечах.  
— Нам будет тебя не хватать. Всем нам.   
К горлу подступает комок, и Эбби просто молча кивает. Сил что-то говорить нет, но Синклер, кажется, понимает. Он забирается в шаттл и занимает место рядом с женой. Эбби выходит с палубы и наблюдает за запуском из соседнего зала.  
К тому времени, когда она возвращается в мониторинговый центр, все шаттлы уже спущены, первые два из них уже должны были достигнуть Земли, и Лонги утвердительно поднимает вверх большой палец.  
— Второй и третий подтвердили посадку. Я передал Кейну.  
— Спасибо, Джулиан.  
— Эбби? — слышит она удивлённый голос Маркуса в динамиках. — Ты на Ковчеге?  
— Я здесь нужнее, — отвечает она, напрягаясь в ожидании потоков его гнева. Она знала, что это неизбежно, и сейчас готова принять всё, что он захочет ей высказать.  
Маркус молчит слишком долго, пауза затягивается, становясь слишком тягостной, и наконец он ровно произносит:  
— Я понял. Хорошо.  
Точно таким же тоном он говорил с ней, когда Эбби сообщила, что его мать остаётся умирать на орбите.  
Эбби кажется, будто она налетает на стальную перегородку. Воздух из лёгких исчезает, и на какой-то миг ей становится нечем дышать. Она хочет верить, что это просто его маска, что ему на самом деле не всё равно, но верить почему-то не получается.   
Ей удаётся взять себя в руки раньше, чем кто-то успевает заметить её состояние.  
— Я не хотела говорить раньше времени. Ты бы попытался отговорить.  
— Я всё понимаю. Это твоё решение, — всё тем же тоном говорит он. — Передаю рацию Кларк. Мне нужно заняться приёмом гостей.   
— Мама, ты сошла с ума?! — голос Кларк звенит возмущением, и это именно то, что Эбби хотела бы услышать от Маркуса.   
Она закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает и отвечает очень мягко, вкладывая в свои слова всю возможную убедительность:  
— Кларк, пожалуйста. Я не могла поступить иначе. Ты сама уже знаешь, как велика ответственность лидера перед своим народом, ты должна меня понять. Потому что, если я хоть что-то понимаю о тебе, ты сама поступила бы так же.  
Кларк замолкает, в динамиках отчётливо слышно, как она набирает воздух, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого продолжает молчать. Её молчание совсем не похоже на молчание Маркуса, оно гораздо более живое, наполненное эмоциями, самой яркой из которых ощущается отчаяние, но Эбби старается не думать об этом. Она просто слушает дыхание дочери и ждёт её ответ.  
— Я… кажется, понимаю, — глухо говорит Кларк. — Но это не значит, что я готова это принять.  
Оставшееся время они спокойно обсуждают рутинные вопросы, связанные с размещением прибывших на Землю ковчеговцев, и сверяют списки оборудования, которое должен был доставить вниз последний шаттл. Кларк не заговаривает больше о решении Эбби, Маркус не возвращается, и сеанс связи завершается совершенно обыденно, как и предыдущие до него.   
Когда Маркус на следующий день выходит на связь и сразу просит позвать её, Эбби не знает, чего ждать. Скорее всего, говорит она себе, что-то пошло не так, с одним из последних шаттлов, от которых они не успели получить подтверждение посадки, что-то случилось, либо просто возникли вопросы, требующие решения действующего (всё ещё) канцлера.  
— Мы придумали, как спустить вас всех на Землю, — говорит Маркус вместо этого. Он звучит очень устало, и Эбби понимает, что он, скорее всего, не спал всю ночь. — Вернее, Кларк придумала, мы с Синклером доработали идею. Нужно несколько дней, чтобы закончить расчёты, потому что всё пока ещё выглядит неоднозначно, но главное, что выход есть. Если, конечно, — в его тоне прорезается намёк на сарказм, — это не идёт вразрез с твоими суицидальными планами.  
— Какой… что за идея? — севшим голосом спрашивает Эбби.   
— Ковчег — это тоже корабль. Мы можем спустить его на Землю целиком. Проблема лишь в том, что станции очень старые, много лет провели в космосе, и нужно очень тщательно рассчитать нагрузку, чтобы подобрать правильный угол вхождения в атмосферу и понять, какие станции всё равно не смогут выжить.  
— Может оказаться, что шансов нет ни у одной из станций.  
Она почти слышит, как Маркус стискивает зубы.  
— Может, — неохотно соглашается он. — Но я склонен верить, что шансы есть хотя бы у половины. В любом случае, мест должно хватить на всех, ты не сможешь отвертеться. Джейк, — добавляет он после короткой паузы, и Эбби вздрагивает от неожиданности, — понял бы. Он бы не захотел, чтобы ты пожертвовала собой впустую. — Каждое слово даётся ему с трудом, Эбби знает, что он не привык говорить о подобных вещах, вообще не привык _говорить_ , предпочитая больше делать, и тем более странно звучит это сейчас. — Ты ничего ему не должна.  
— Дело не в Джейке, — вырывается у неё.  
— Хорошо, — легко отступает Маркус. — Все шаттлы приземлились успешно. У шестого возникли небольшие проблемы, но пассажиры целы. Наша эффектная высадка должна была встревожить местное население — по крайней мере, так считает наш новый земной друг, и я склонен ему верить.  
— Земной друг? Маркус, вы установили контакт?  
— Это долгая история.  
— Ты ничего об этом не говорил!  
— Ты была занята. Дай мне, пожалуйста, продолжить, — холодно произносит он. — Спуск Ковчега на земляне могут воспринять как открытую атаку. Чем раньше я встречусь с их командованием и объясню ситуацию, тем больше шансов, что удастся решить дело миром.  
— Постой, ты собираешься встретиться с лидером землян? Маркус, даже не думай, это может быть опасно.  
— Это не значит, что этого не нужно делать. У них военизированное общество, кому, как не мне, пытаться найти с ними общий язык.   
— Маркус... — Эбби хочет сказать, что он не должен рисковать собой, что она беспокоится за него, что он нужен ей живым. Но слова застревают в горле, и она, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Лонги, говорит совсем не то: — Ковчег не спустится без тебя.  
— Я вышлю все расчёты Синклера, как только они будут готовы, — отвечает Маркус сухо.  
Они бегло проговаривают ещё несколько вопросов, прежде чем Маркус отключается, но Эбби думает лишь о том, что совершенно не знает, как себя с ним вести.


End file.
